


Последнее слово

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Series: The Dark Derry [1]
Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Bert and Susan are alive (forever), Crossover, Detective Story, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, as far from canon as original
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:38:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то они договорились вернуться в Дерри и навсегда покончить со злом, поселившемся в городе. Пришло время выполнять обещания.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

  
− Нет, Катберт. Кат-берт, − Берт встал на цыпочки и, изогнув шею, попытался заглянуть через стойку ресепшена в журнал регистрации, где сонный и не слишком расторопный администратор, очевидно, совершал очередной акт насилия над его именем. – Это, вообще-то, через «си» пишется. Как имя того парня из поэмы Браунинга, которому крупно не повезло.

Администратор Чед – лет тому навскидку было не больше двадцати, а уж прыщи на подбородке и вовсе скидывали возраст до смешного, − выкатил на него глаза в совершеннейшем потрясении.

− Браунинг что, еще и поэмы писал?

Берт на какую-то секунду даже потерялся, хотя у него обычно был заготовлен ответ на любой случай.

− Не тот Браунинг. Не благородный Джон Мозес, мир его праху и всем, кто полег благодаря его изобретению. У вас тут что, чтение необратимо вышло из моды?

Глаза Чеда забегали. Он судорожно придумывал, как перевести разговор с надоедливым постояльцем (у которого еще и имя было какое-то нечеловеческое, кого так вообще зовут?) в более мирное русло. После того, как этот, «через «си», удалится в свой номер, Чед планировал посидеть на ресепшене еще минут десять-пятнадцать, а потом пойти вздремнуть в ближайшую комнату. Все равно никто больше не бронировал номера, а с бухты-барахты ноябрьской ночью едва ли кто-то заедет. Не сезон.

Впрочем, в Дерри «сезона» не бывало.

− Вы к нам отдыхать или по работе? – спросил администратор Чед.

− По работе. Хочу примерить профессию алкоголика, − ответил Катберт и даже оттопырил нижнюю губу, чтобы придать веса своим словам. – Потом, может, попробую себя в качестве пациента вытрезвителя. Никогда не поздно начать жизнь с чистого листа.

Чед комично приоткрыл рот. Должно быть, откровения Катберта произвели на него большой эффект. Или он решил, что отрубился над журналом регистрации, и ему снится нечто очень странное.

− В номере есть мини-бар? Если да, начну свои маленькие опыты прямо сейчас, − Берт сладко улыбнулся и отбарабанил кончиками пальцев незатейливый мотив на стойке ресепшена.

Администратор Чед заторможено покивал. Потом вынул из шкафчика ключ и протянул его Катберту.

− Номер триста один.

− Спасибо, Чед. Премного благодарен.

Берт подхватил свою сумку и направился к лифтам, по-прежнему чувствуя на себе удивленный взгляд администратора. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы тот наконец отвязался, с этим своим тупым подростковым удивлением и общей недалекостью, − хоть бы послать ему воздушный поцелуй на прощанье, но Берт чувствовал, как вымотался за день пути, и хотел как можно скорее оказаться в собственном номере, в ванне, если у него хватит терпения дождаться, пока она наполнится, или сразу в кровати. Еще ему не давало покоя неприятное ощущение, преследовавшее его последние несколько дней… что-то, похожее на ожидание плохого или горечь на языке, или на нервную дрожь в пальцах, когда забудешься и случайно выпьешь кофе. Кофе Катберту был противопоказан, после него он совершенно не мог успокоиться, говорил в три раза быстрее обычного, страдал оттого, что сердце будто бы отбивало чечетку внутри грудной клетки, а уж писать в таком состоянии и вовсе не получалось, так дрожали руки. Роланд покупал ему какао в качестве безопасного заменителя, чтобы он не чувствовал себя обделенным.

В последний раз Берт пил какао четыре… нет, пять лет назад. Да, точно, пять.

Гостиничный номер − апофеоз всех гостиничных номеров, – выглядел пустынным, морально устаревшим и таким крохотным, будто стены его однажды начали двигаться навстречу друг другу, а затем также внезапно остановились. Мебели, совсем не новой, было мало – все лаконично, строго по существу. Кровать, стол, два стула, тумба с телевизором, еще одна тумба под зеркалом в углу (на ней стоял поднос, на подносе – стеклянный графин и стаканы), шкаф с тремя вешалками (разными). Пахло неприятно – так, как обычно пахнет в помещениях, которыми подолгу не пользуются. В спертом воздухе витал почти выветрившийся запах дешевого освежителя и кондиционера для белья, отчего становилось только хуже.

Катберт водрузил сумку на один из стульев, сверху бросил кашемировое пальто, которое явно не заслуживало такого обращения, и шарф. После этого подошел к окну, решительно распахнул его. Ледяной воздух хлынул в комнату.

− Свежий ноябрьский ветерок, − пробормотал Берт и закрыл окно. Иначе, подумалось ему, придется ночевать не раздеваясь.

Тут он некстати вспомнил, что, кажется, не взял пижаму. Вообще, обычно он надевал только пижамные штаны (и то – в те моменты, когда не приходил домой полночь и не падал на кровать в чем был; дурные светские приемы могли доконать кого угодно), но с собой у него не было и их. Только джинсы, пара футболок, свитер (как он помнил, зимы в Дерри были зверские) и смена белья. Он рассчитывал закончить тут все как можно скорее и вернуться в Лос-Анджелес. Его предупредили, что в конце года его, если все пойдет гладко, отправят в Эмираты, и Берт предвкушал, как большая птица с логотипом «Пан Ам» на борту унесет его в своем металлическом брюхе прочь из воздушного пространства Соединенных Штатов.

Сейчас он как никогда хотел оказаться где-нибудь в Токио или, может быть, в Будапеште. Только бы не в Дерри.

− Ладно, хватит развешивать сопли, − одернул себя Берт. Он любил пообщаться, а когда достойный собеседников поблизости не наблюдалось, начинал разговаривать с собой. Так ему было спокойнее. – Надо позвонить Алену.

Ален, конечно, просил немедленно к нему заехать, как только Катберт доберется до Дерри, но время уже было позднее, а молодая миссис Джонс совсем не входила в круг фанатов Берта. Точнее сказать, она испытывала к нему тот особый, ни с чем несравнимый сорт ненависти, который однажды возникает на пустом месте из зерна надуманной ревности и с невероятной скоростью разрастается до прямо-таки неприличных размеров. Катберт долгое время ломал голову, чем же он ей так не понравился, а потом оставил это. Чужая душа – потемки. Неприятно было, что Алену в те редкие моменты, когда Берт приезжал в Дерри (дважды за последние пять лет, на Рождество и на аленов день рождения… вернее, на второй день после дня рождения, потому что Берта тогда задержали на работе, он опоздал на самолет, не захотел болтаться в зале ожидания десять часов, приехал в съемную квартиру, принял душ, сел на диван и проспал свой второй самолет, проснулся через тринадцать часов с мигренью, снова поехал в аэропорт, и вот тогда наконец… В общем, иногда Катберту чудовищно не везло), приходилось метаться между ним и своей возлюбленной Мэриэм. На первый взгляд Мэриэм казалась милой и вежливой, но что-то было определенно не так. Когда Берт еще был с… когда Берт еще был не один, она просто поглядывала на него странно, вроде как с подтекстом. Катберт как-то страшно разозлился на нее из-за всех этих недомолвок и подозрительных взглядов, но нашел в себе силы вовремя затормозить и спросил Роланда: стоит ли узнать, в чем дело? Роланд сказал – нет. Берт мало-помалу успокоился.

После того, как история тринадцати лучших лет его жизни бездарно закончилась, Мэриэм стала вести себя на порядок страннее, но Катберт уже достаточно повзрослел для того, чтобы осознать – не стоит ничего выяснять. Даже если что-то страшно бесит. Или если тебя раздирает от любопытства. Или… В общем, не стоит.

Дисковый телефон, в прошлой жизни, наверное, бывший белым, стоял на тумбе рядом с графином. Катберт снял трубку и посвятил пару секунд тому, что вслушивался в абсолютную, прямо-таки нечеловеческую тишину. Гудок не шел.

− Хм. Мило, − сказал Берт трубке.

Трубка по-прежнему хранила молчание.

Тут Катберта осенило – может, телефон просто выключен из сети? Берт выдвинул тумбочку вперед и заглянул за нее в поисках розетки, но ее там не оказалось. Провод от телефона уходил за кровать. Берт пожал плечами, встал на колени и, наклонившись, посмотрел под ней. Ага! Розетка нашлась, и телефон действительно не был к ней подключен. Катберт страдальчески вздохнул (да, совсем не так он представлял свои первые полчаса в Дерри) и сунулся под кровать – благо, там оказалось не так пыльно, как он ожидал. Кое-как нашарил рукой вилку и включил ее в сеть…

… телефон по-прежнему не подавал признаков жизни.

Катберт поискал глазами мини-бар. Он, конечно, пошутил тогда о своем надвигающемся алкоголизме, но ей-богу, невозможно продолжать эту борьбу без стакана джина с тоником… Тут же подоспела мысль о том, что тумба с телефоном, которую он двигал, и есть мини-бар. Не зря же она такая неподъемная. Катберт из чистого любопытства заглянул внутрь, но не нашел там ничего интересного. Во всяком случае, джина в мини-бутылочках не наблюдалось.

− Не очень-то и хотелось, − заключил Берт и вышел из номера. Он все еще не терял надежды позвонить – пусть даже с ресепшена.

Прыщавый Чед, в равной степени далекий от правописания и классической английской литературы, куда-то ушел, но Катберта это не остановило, потому что телефон – нормальный, работающий телефон, прогрессивно-кнопочный и успокаивающе серый – стоял на стойке администратора.

Берт снял трубку, услышав ровный сигнал гудка. Вот, другое дело!.. Набрал номер Алена. Услышал частые гудки. Нахмурился, набрал номер снова. На этот раз даже гудков не было, только странные помехи – будто на другом конце кто-то мял целлофан, изредка похихикивая.

− Ты, верно, шутишь! – буркнул Катберт, из чистого упрямства набирая номер в третий раз.

Ни гудков, ни помех. Откуда-то издалека, из самых глубин телефонной сети, до него донесся обрывок чьего-то приглушенного разговора, что-то вроде: «… расстегиваю твою ширинку и…». Что там было дальше, Берт слушать не стал, потому что пришел в ужасное раздражение.

Чертов Дерри был в своем репертуаре. Дыра как она есть.

Берт вернулся в номер и сел было на кровать, решив, что забьет на тотально неработающие телефоны и просто ляжет спать, но после, неожиданно даже для самого себя, подорвался и принялся двигать кровать. Черт возьми, ему нужно было поговорить с Аленом! Он волновался. Он чувствовал себя так, будто сожрал не меньше сотни иголок, и у него была на то целая одна гребаная причина!.. Дурацкая причина. Все это было так давно… 

…Боже. Пять лет.

− Можно было и успокоиться, − заметил Катберт хрипло. У него сперло дыхание из-за перетаскивания кровати. – Можно было жениться и нарожать целую кучу славных малявок. Ну, не мне, естественно. Или хотел бы я посмотреть на это!..

Теперь кровать стояла под странным углом, а доступ к розетке оказался открытым. Берт подобрался поближе и склонился над ней, придерживая челку, чтобы не лезла в лицо. В электрике он разбирался не так чтобы очень, да и отвертки у него не было, но все же…

Розетка не была даже толком вкручена. Просто висела на шурупах, вставленных в дюбели, а под ней виднелось что-то вроде аморфного пятна из шпатлевки, проступающего под обоями.

− Ну что за люди!.. – возмутился Берт, потянув болтавшуюся на соплях и молитвах розетку на себя. Вместе с шурупами и – по несчастливой случайности – целым куском стены.

Поначалу Катберт даже не понял, что произошло. Видимо, известковая шпатлевка ссохлась и начала понемногу крошиться, так что одно неосторожное движение заставило ее высыпаться на пол неаккуратной кучей грязно-белых комков. Там же, где она находилась раньше − прямо под розеткой, − теперь темнела странная дыра. Берт извернулся и заглянул в нее, ожидая увидеть клубок из спутанных медных проводов, но реальность превзошла себя. Из углубления в стене на Катберта смотрело нечто, смутно похожее на человеческую голень. Очень сильно усохшую голень.

Катберт моргнул. Потом моргнул еще раз.

Он слишком долго жил в Лос-Анджелесе. А до этого – в Нью-Йорке. В спокойных и… нормальных местах. Он снимал разные квартиры, ему приходилось останавливаться в полулюксовых номерах и каких-то невообразимых клоповниках, но нигде – черт побери, нигде! – он не сталкивался с ногами, невозбранно торчавшими из стен.

Берт очень спокойно вышел из номера – в голове было удивительно пусто, − и бросился к ресепшену. Чед все еще отсутствовал. Вероятно, он уже улегся где-нибудь вздремнуть, так что Катберт просто заорал:

− Эй, Чед, время встречи со старыми друзьями!..

В тот момент ничего умнее просто не пришло ему в голову. Во всяком случае, он не врал – друг, с которым он столкнулся, был очень, очень старым. Хранился себе годами, впаянный в стену. Стоял, как постовой, на страже любого, кто спал в том номере. Таращился на него незрячими глазами через известку и тонкий слой бумаги с цветочным рисунком… Только тут Берт понял, что он в панике. Воображение уже вовсю рисовало, как мертвец скребет высохшими пальцами по шпатлевке, пытаясь проковырять себе путь на свободу, а после – господи боже – выбирается из стены, из ставшего ненавистным за долгие годы гостиничного номера, и идет по коридору прямо сюда… Картина выглядела зловещей, но логика подсказывала: ничего подобного. Несчастный все еще там, в своей тюрьме, и будет находиться в ней, пока из местного отделения полиции не приедет бригада опухших от усталости офицеров и не вытащит его оттуда, попутно допросив всех, кто подвернется под горячую руку. И вот это было действительно страшно в своей простоте и прозаичности.

− Я клянусь, Чед, тебе лучше поторопиться! – прокричал Берт так, что ему самому стало не по себе, и тут на его зов явился престарелый охранник. 

Несмотря на почтенный возраст, охранник оказался очень крутым. Дознаваться, из-за чего сыр-бор, он не стал − видимо, ему и так все было ясно. В Берте он немедленно опознал нарушителя общественного спокойствия и потенциального алкоголика, поэтому тут же его скрутил. Катберт так удивился, что не особенно сопротивлялся. К этому моменту подоспел и помятый, нервно моргающий со сна Чед. Берт попытался объяснить этим двоим, что из стены в его номере торчит, прости господи, нога, но его не очень-то слушали – потому что, во-первых, он вроде как агрессивно себя вел, когда орал в холле гостиницы нечто очень странное, а во-вторых, история про ноги из стен, по меркам нормальных людей, била все рекорды безумия. К тому же, Катберт практически сам признался, что собирается пить, не просыхая, и никого особенно не волновало, что у него просто специфическое чувство юмора.

После недолгих и совершенно бесполезных препирательств Чед вызвал полицию по – чудо из чудес! – телефону со стойки, который теперь изволил работать как надо. Берта, между тем, решили запереть в каком-то административном помещении, потому что куда его девать в противном случае, эти двое умников не представляли.

− Меня, вообще-то, можно не запирать, я и так не сбегу, − сообщил Катберт, который никак не мог определиться, злит его сложившаяся ситуация или веселит. Пожалуй, все это было скорее смешно (если не считать человека в стене, вот кому явно было не до смеха), но Берт чудовищно устал. – На дворе ночь, все мои вещи в этом проклятом номере, и если бы вы меня выслушали, то поняли, что ваша проблема куда серьезней, чем какой-то странный парень, орущий в холле – то есть, я.

− Так чего там, говоришь, в номере-то? – опомнился вдруг охранник. Он был весь долговязый, сухой, зато усы вырастил – во! И еще, наверно, укладывал их специальным воском.

Катберт только вздохнул.

− Да что уж теперь… Давайте подождем наших славных друзей из полиции штата, им, должно быть, тоже будет интересно узнать, что «там, в номере-то»… А можете налить мне воды? Пить хочется просто ужасно.

Но пить ему не налили. За окнами замигало и загудело – приехала полиция. С сиреной. Вот цирк-то. Должно быть, приготовились ловить опасного сумасшедшего, а тут такой облом. Или же это…

Берт чуть не подавился воздухом.

Если приехал тот, о ком он думал, хорошенькая выйдет первая встреча после разрыва!..

Охранник и прыщавый Чед ушли встречать стража порядка, закрыв Катберта на ключ. Тому было уже почти все равно, что происходит. Берта немного волновало, как бы о нем здесь не забыли… с другой стороны, он, похоже, только что начал приобретать преступную репутацию, так что вполне мог выбить окно с ноги и убраться восвояси. Появление в доме Джонсов в крови и стеклянном крошеве выглядело бы на порядок более феерично, чем просто появление в доме Джонсов, а уж Мэриэм, как пить дать, взорвалась бы…

Пить. Блин.

Катберт нервно облизал пересохшие губы.

− Хэ-эй, добрые сэры, я тут вообще-то умираю от жажды! И меня так никто и не спросил, не страдаю ли я боязнью замкнутых пространств или… − его взгляд уткнулся в стол, стоящий в углу комнаты. На столе неряшливо валились бумаги. Часть из них, сложенная кривоватой стопкой, была придавлена облезлым степлером, как пресс-папье, − страхом степлеров. Я могу тут умереть от разрыва сердца, между прочим… Черт возьми, в жизни не видел более уродливого степлера!

Катберту было очень скучно, и он нервничал, а по ту сторону двери тем временем могло разворачиваться нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Например, узника стены наконец освободили. Хотел бы Берт на это взглянуть… или нет.

В этот момент его посетила мысль о том, что тот труп в его номере, возможно, не единственный во всей гостинице. Может быть, тела заточены в стенах других комнат… В этом скучном кабинете, например. Катберт стал напряженно вглядываться в стены, пытаясь найти пятна шпатлевки, когда в замке двери заскрежетал ключ.

− Это вы – «тот пижон» и «шумный нарушитель»? – вопрос был озвучен таким неподдельно оптимистичным тоном, что Катберт даже испугаться не успел – и так было понятно, что полицейский не тот.

− Ну, если можно быть пижоном, совершив перелет через полстраны, а потом так и не приняв душ – да, это я, − Берт пожал плечами. – Но я не шумный. Я, прямо скажем, довольно тихий для того, кто обнаружил труп в стене отеля.

Офицер, явившийся по его душу, − темноволосый парень лет так двадцати пяти, − уставился на него с интересом.

− Я слышал, вы тут разговаривали сами с собой.

− Мне было скучно. А еще не хотелось бы, чтобы меня тут забыли. Тухлое место, − Катберт махнул рукой. – Ну как, видели ноги?

− Ногу, − машинально поправил его полицейский. – Да, видел. Ваших рук дело?

− Что, нога? Я, по-вашему, Господь Бог?

Полицейский хмыкнул.

− Нет, дыра в стене. Тот парень, Чед, говорит, раньше ее не было.

Катберт не удержался и тоже хмыкнул, но все-таки поднял руки, будто сдавался.

− Виноват, офицер. Арестуете меня?

В общем-то, ответ он уже знал.

− Мелкое хулиганство, причинение ущерба частной собственности… Вы пили? – спросил вдруг офицер.

Катберт устало улыбнулся.

− Я бы выпил, если бы нашел в мини-баре джин. У вас есть джин?

Полицейский коротко хихикнул, будто на мгновение забыл, где он и ради чего сюда явился, а потом странновато покосился в сторону Берта. Должно быть, тоже решил, что тот − форменный псих.

− Как бы там ни было, полицейский участок Дерри ждет вас.

− Ждет?

− Прямо-таки жаждет.

Катберт подумал о единственном звонке, который ему придется сделать. Адвоката в этой заднице мира у него не было (да чего уж там, у него и вовсе не было своего адвоката, но он не терял надежды однажды стать ужасно известным – и обзавестись им), зато был Ален. Ален, который наверняка уже видел третий сон под боком своей вечно недовольной супруги, и которому, очевидно, предстояло забрать Берта из участка. Внести за него залог, или как там это делается?..

− Мне нужно мое пальто. И шарф. И мои вещи, − вот тут Берт начал по-настоящему беспокоиться. – Мне же вернут мои вещи?

Полицейский замялся.

− Я вызвал криминалистов, они будут минут через пять. До их приезда в номере ничего нельзя трогать, да и после него, в общем-то, тоже. Одежда… это, ну, вещественные доказательства? – закончил он как-то не совсем убедительно.

Катберт изогнул бровь.

− Вещественные доказательства чего? Того, что я пытался заселиться в эту убогую комнатенку? Боже, офицер… э-э-э… − Берт скосил глаза на именную табличку, прикрепленную к нагрудному карману на рубашке полицейского, − Дин, да выньте уже голову из задницы, наконец.

Офицер «э-э-э Дин» медленно моргнул, будто смысл сказанного доходил до него с какими-то неполадками на линии.

− Оскорбляете полицейского при исполнении? – осведомился он, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть грозно, что у него, надо сказать, получалось не особо.

− Даже не пытался, − Катберт с тоской подумал о ванне, которую мог бы принять, если бы ему не взбрело в голову собственноручно чинить телефон. Черт возьми, он мог бы даже лечь на кровать и провести ночь, отделенный от высохшего трупа какими-то жалкими дюймами – и прекрасно бы выспался!.. – А если бы пытался, то использовал бы слова вроде «дебил», «мудозвон», и почти наверняка помянул чью-то мать. Ладно, давайте, арестовывайте меня скорей, еще днем я был в Лос-Анджелесе, а теперь – здесь, и дьявольски хочу спать!

− В Лос-Анджелесе? – восхитился офицер Дин, забыв, что собирался быть суровым копом. – Впечатляет!.. А мы из Нью-Йорка. Переехали вот.

− Не может быть, − отозвался Берт. А еще говорили, что это он с ходу выдает слишком много ненужной информации. − Сменили Большое Яблоко на глухую провинцию?

− Может, − ухмыльнулся полицейский. – Тут повеселее как-то, не находите?

Катберт приподнял брови, как бы давая понять, что в Дерри такое веселье творится – закачаешься.

− Пойдемте, мистер… эм…

− Оллгуд.

− Ага, Оллгуд. Доставим вас в участок, − жизнерадостно объявил офицер Дин. Похоже, даже труп в стене не слишком-то повлиял на его настрой. − А я пока ваши права зачитаю…

Совершенно потерянный Чед все еще ошивался в холле, а вот не в меру боевой охранник куда-то исчез. Проходя мимо, Катберт не смог удержаться и послал администратору отеля свою самую лучшую _странноватую_ улыбку, которую использовал только для особых случаев. Узрев ее, люди (во всяком случае, нормальные люди, а не Роланд и какие-нибудь социопаты) немедленно начинали крутить в голове что-то вроде: «Пусть он уйдет, пускай он уйдет… или хотя бы прекратит так улыбаться». Чед не стал исключением. Заметив Берта, он замер, став на какое-то мгновенье очень озадаченным, а потом резко отвернулся и ушел восвояси. Что и говорить, Берт остался очень доволен произведенным эффектом.

Правда, эта маленькая радость грозила стать единственной за эту ночь.

*** *** ***

− Как, говорите, вас зовут?

На Катберта накатило такое сильное чувство дежа вю, что он даже подумал на секунду, что спит, а сон начался по второму кругу.

− Катберт Оллгуд. Через «си». Ка-а-атберт.

Офицер Дин вскинул голову. Он выглядел напряженным, словно никак не мог что-то осмыслить. К тому же, тусклое освещение допросной делало его ощутимо старше.

− Да нет, я не про это… Просто звучит так… знакомо. Как имбирный эль или «Сказки дядюшки Римуса».

Нет, серьезно, этот тип в форме был странный. На порядок страннее Берта.

− Может, вы читали Браунинга? – поинтересовался Катберт с надеждой.

− Кого? – нахмурился офицер Дин.

− … понятно. Не читали.

− А что он написал-то хоть? – видимо, доблестному молодому служащему полиции Дерри тоже было убийственно скучно.

− Поэму. «Чайлд Роланд к Темной Башне пришел», − с готовностью ответил Берт. Он ее обожал. Во-первых, там было про него (ну, не про него, а про невезучего парня с таким же именем). Во-вторых, там было про Роланда (который тоже был не тем самым Роландом, но кого это волновало?). В-третьих, поэма была красивой.

Офицер Дин посмотрел на него с недоверием и вдруг расхохотался. Он смеялся минут пять, хлопая себя по коленке и стирая воображаемые слезы, а когда наконец успокоился, сказал неловко:

− Э, простите. Просто мой начальник, руководитель отдела… Он как бы Роланд.

Берт представил, как его сердце вдруг покрывается сетью трещин, словно стекло или лед, а после от него откалывается крохотный кусочек и падает, падает в бездну под названием «Боже, вот так совпадение».

− Невероятно, − Катберт расплылся в натянутой улыбке. – Как бы Роланд.

− Ну да, − офицер Дин наконец соизволил вернуться к своим бумагам. – Думаешь вот, что никто уже так не называет своих детей, ан нет… Роланд сейчас на вызове, когда он вернется, надо ему сказать, что про него написали книгу. Так, значит, вы из Лос-Анджелеса?

Берт задумался о Роланде, уехавшем наводить порядок, поэтому пропустил вопрос мимо ушей. Совпадений быть не могло, этот чудик с полицейским значком говорил истинную правду – никто уже так не называет своих детей. Поэтому, когда Роланд вернется с вызова, его будет ждать обалденный сюрприз в лице бывшего любовника, сидящего в камере временного содержания. Берт специально просил Алена не говорить Роланду, когда он приедет, несмотря на то, что логикой и рассудительностью тут даже не пахло. Роланд знал, что рано или поздно это произойдет, потому что Берт должен был приехать. Он _обещал_.

− Эй, прием? С вами все в порядке? – забеспокоился полицейский, заметив отсутствие реакции.

− Хотелось бы в это верить, − Берт положил ладони на колени и с силой их сдавил. – Можете принести воды? В горле сохнет.

− Сейчас попрошу кого-нибудь… Вы нездешний, вам есть кому позвонить? Право на один звонок, помните же?

Часов в пределах видимости не нашлось, но Берт и так понимал – звонить Алену уже совсем не вариант.

К тому же, Роланд рано или поздно приедет. И, возможно, вытащит его отсюда. Или нет. Черт его знает.

− Есть, но, думаю, мне никто не ответит, − Берт передернул плечами, которые уже деревенели от усталости. Не так давно он начал замечать свой возраст – во всякой мелкой ерунде вроде ноющей шеи и тяжелого пробуждения по утрам. Ну, как говорится, никто не вечен.

− Не хотите тревожить спящего адвоката? – хмыкнул офицер Дин.

− Скорее уж спящего библиотекаря. И спящую жену библиотекаря, не помню, кто она по профессии.

− Он местный? Ну, библиотекарь? – осведомился полицейский.

− У вас этот вопрос значится в протоколе? – фыркнул Берт. – И да, местный. Мой друг. Хотя знаете, я что-то устал. Пожалуй, буду хранить полное молчание… Пока мне не принесут воды, как минимум. А то вы что-то совсем не торопитесь.

Офицер Дин добродушно рассмеялся.

− Многовато слов для полного молчания… Вода сейчас будет. А вам говорили, что вы очень забавный?

− Примерно пятнадцать тысяч триста семьдесят семь раз. Да, говорили. Упс. Молчу, − Берт попытался принять как можно более кроткий вид и, приложив ладонь ко рту, как рупор, громко прошептал: − Вода-а.

− Все. Понял, − офицер Дин подорвался с места.

Должно быть, еще ни разу в этом богом забытом месте протокол административного задержания не заполняли так долго.

− Вот и до рассвета осталось всего ничего, − сказал себе Катберт и поковырял ногтем край стола, за который его усадили, дабы опросить во всех деталях – хоть и занимались этим довольно вяло. Должно быть, потому, что пару часов назад началась суббота, и за неделю все изрядно устали.

− Снова заскучали? – подколол его вернувшийся офицер.

Берт собрался было возмутиться, но ему в руки сунули божественно холодный стакан воды, и он как-то забыл о своем недовольстве.

− И все-таки где-то я слышал ваше имя. Точно слышал. Катберт. Может, так какого-нибудь монарха звали? Или звезду?..

− Ну, я журналист, − вставил Берт с усмешкой.

− Правда? Радио, телевидение?

− Работал репортером на канале Си-би-эс, но недавно решил вернуться в газету. 

− Да? Так и запишем, − с умным видом заключил офицер Дин и на самом деле что-то дописал в протокол. – Что ж, вот, вроде бы, и все. Нужно подписать здесь и здесь – что все записано с ваших слов. Я вроде бы ничего не переврал. Проверьте дату рождения. Сейчас дадите свидетельские показания и отведем вас в камеру, угу? – он сделал паузу. – Точно не хотите позвонить своему библиотекарю?

− Нет. Позвоню утром, если вы не против. Или вы позвоните. Это же входит в ваши обязанности – уведомить моего законного представителя?

Свидетельские показания Берт написал быстро, и вовсе не потому, что был богом сочинительства, а потому что рассказывать было особенно не о чем. Въехал в номер, решил починить телефон, сломал стену… Та-дам! Катберт скользнул взглядом по строчкам. Глупо и нереалистично − почти что сочинение «Как я провел лето».

− Вообще-то, я не то чтобы ломал стену, − заметил Берт. – Она сама сломалась. Немножко.

− Что ни делается, все к лучшему, − философски рассудил офицер Дин. − Возможно, благодаря вам одно из дел о пропаже станет делом об убийстве, а там, глядишь, его и смогут распутать… Но штраф все равно придется заплатить.

− Твою же мать, − приуныл Катберт.

− Жизнь жестока, − пожал плечами полицейский и, словно в подтверждение своих слов, повел Берта в камеру временного заключения.

В коридорах полицейского участка было мучительно светло (от яркости ламп резало глаза) и тихо. Только где-то вдали кто-то разговаривал на повышенных тонах, но слов нельзя было разобрать. Еще было холодно. Откровенно говоря, на улице тоже было холодно, и Катберт страдал без своего пальто, как никогда. Ему даже начало казаться, что он действительно пижон – потому что, вообще-то, можно было выбрать для возвращения в родной город что-то попроще брюк от «Brooks Brothers» и классической белой рубашки. Где, черт возьми, были его мозги, когда он собирался? Почему он не напялил на себя самый страшный и теплый пуловер, какой только у него был?.. Проблема заключалась не только в излишне бодрящей атмосфере, но и в местном контингенте. Во время «большого перехода» Берту повстречались всего два человека, оба копы – темнокожая девушка и Хмурый Тип со странной татуировкой на руке, изображающей что-то вроде перевернутого гроба. Так вот, Хмурый Тип одарил Катберта таким взглядом, что сразу стало понятно – не будь тот со значком и при исполнении, да не трись поблизости офицер Дин, что-то такое бы произошло. Что-то очень нехорошее.

К счастью, в камере временного содержания было совершенно пусто. И не так уж гадко, если намеренно упустить из виду угрожающий стальной унитаз, распространяющий концентрированный запах хлора в двух шагах от койки. Вид этого достижения цивилизации немедленно заставил Катберта задуматься о том, как много он выпил.

− Ну, не скучайте, − хлопнул его по спине офицер Дин. – И особо не бубните себе под нос, а то мало ли что.

− Попытаюсь, − безрадостно пообещал Берт. – А вы – обязательно расскажите этому вашему начальнику о том, что про него написали поэму. Ну, и что там про меня тоже есть.

− «Чайлд Роланд куда-то там пришел». Да, я помню, − лучезарно улыбнулся полицейский, запирая дверь камеры.

− К Темной Башне он пришел, − поправил Катберт, но офицер уже удалился. – Вот засранец, − добавил он тише. – Как пить дать забудет… Пить дать. Ха.

В конец разочарованный жизнью, Берт подошел к койке, критически ее осмотрел и, решив, что терять ему нечего (кроме, может быть, самоуважения и дорогущих брюк, но что уж теперь…), опустился на нее. Держать спину прямо – чтобы не прикасаться к местным совершенно антисанитарным поверхностям – у него получилось только первые двенадцать минут. Потом Берт плюнул на все и привалился к стене. Та была жутко холодный, и как будто бы липла к рубашке. Или рубашка к ней липла, поди разбери.

«Это будет долгая ночь», − сказал себе Берт и прикрыл глаза. В изоляторе было слишком светло, чтобы спать, но и смотреть особенно не на что. Мысли Берта беспокойно перебегали с одного на другое. А вдруг Ален до сих пор не спит и ждет его звонка? Может, стоило все же ему позвонить? Но так он бы сорвался и приехал среди ночи. А если он-таки спал?.. О, да ладно, если он будет так уж волноваться, то может позвонить Роланду? Или нет, ведь он же обещал? Какая же чушь… Но Роланд все равно приедет в участок, рано или поздно. И найдет Берта. И вытащит его из заточения, как гребаный рыцарь… Если только его растяпа-подчиненный не забудет передать тому всю эту штуку про Темную Башню. А если забудет – сидеть Берту тут до скончания веков наедине с жутким унитазом. То есть, до утра. Да нет, Роланд как-нибудь да узнает… 

Роланд.

Берт понял, что устал думать, и занялся тем, чем занимался всегда, когда не мог заснуть. Нет, не мастурбацией. Он просто представлял, что Роланд рядом. Это было катастрофически глупо (особенно если учесть, что Роланда рядом не было – ни сейчас и никогда за последние пять лет, а то и больше, если вспомнить, как дела обстояли _под конец_ ), а порой еще и чудовищно больно, но Катберт не мог отказать себе в слабости. Поначалу в этом было что-то рудиментарное – то, что выросло за долгие годы их отношений, а после так и не смогло благополучно отвалиться само собой, за ненадобностью. Потом в мечтах Берта стало чуть больше от медитации. Некоторые, погружаясь в состояние покоя, представляли, что находятся в своем любимом месте – в горах или на берегу моря. Любимое место Берта, очевидно, было рядом с Роландом – вот он и представлял его, чтобы абстрагироваться от неуютной реальности. В его фантазиях не было ничего особенного: год от года они теряли конкретику, да дело было даже не в ней – не в том, как ощущаются его ладони с загрубевшими подушечками или в том, чем он пахнет (ментол, сигареты, металл), − а в самом ощущении присутствия, ощущении защищенности и завершенности. Берт просто думал: «Роланд рядом», − и это его успокаивало. Зная это, он мог жить дальше – даже если страшно (а главное, привычно) врал себе. Но была же ложь во спасение?..

Эта ложь, например, помогала Берту справиться с неврозом и бессонницей. Даже в камере временного заключения.

Во всяком случае, он совершенно точно отключился на какое-то время…

− Берт?

… пока мучительно знакомый голос не вернул его к жизни.

Катберт дернулся, просыпаясь. В голове звенело от усталости и внезапного пробуждения. Недовольное тем же самым сердце громыхало «со значением». Берт кое-как протер глаза и с трудом сфокусировался на человеке, стоящем по другую сторону решетки. Человеке, о котором он слишком много думал перед сном.

Берт думал, что на него, как это обычно бывает, нападет необъяснимый мозговой вакуум, но нет, его одновременно посетили целых две мысли: «Роланд выглядит очень усталым» и «А все-таки он красивый». Ни с одной из них нельзя было начать разговор.

Роланд уже возился с ключами, и, черт возьми, он явно был очень раздражен. По его внешнему виду это сложно было сказать, но – ха, Берт прожил с ним бок о бок большую часть своей жизни! В любое другое время и в любой другой ситуации Катберт наверняка спросил бы его, чего он бесится, но сейчас происходило нечто грандиозное и из ряда вон выходящее – Первая Встреча После Разрыва. Нельзя было все вот так сразу взять и испортить.

У Роланда, впрочем, проблем с началом разговора не возникло:

− Берт, что ты натворил? – вопросил он тоном сурового родителя, ворвавшись в камеру, сдернул Берта с кушетки и зачем-то ощупал его ребра.

Берт, и без того немного тормозивший спросонья, совсем обалдел от настолько трогательной заботы. К тому же, он окончательно разволновался, и его начало подташнивать.

− Ничего, − только и смог выдохнуть Катберт. Да и вообще, давненько его не лапали так откровенно.

− Мелкое хулиганство, причинение ущерба частной собственности, − рядом нарисовался офицер Дин, изумленно наблюдавший за разворачивающимися событиями. – Э, так вы знакомы… Хотя… − кажется, его начало запоздало осенять. – Точно! – он просиял. – Вот откуда я знаю ваше имя! Вы тот самый Катберт, о котором Роланд вечно говорит, как напьется!..

В глазах Роланда была смерть.

Берт прилагал все мыслимые усилия, чтобы не расхохотаться. У него даже в щеке что-то задергалось.

− Неужели? – он очень многозначительно поднял брови. – И что же он обо мне говорит?

У Роланда почти получалось испепелять взглядом.

Офицер Дин, усиленно не замечавший, что уже не жилец, задумчиво поднял взгляд к потолку.

− Ну… Как вы учились. И вместе жили потом. И вообще… Да много всего. Вы же его лучший друг, верно? – тут на него, похоже, снизошло новое озарение, и он даже шлепнул себя рукой по лбу для острастки. – Библиотекарь, о котором вы говорили, − Ален Джонс? Точно! Вот черт, и как я сразу не додумался…

«Лучший друг Роланда» − это, пожалуй, не совсем то, что Катберт ожидал про себя услышать. Он был готов даже к безумным откровениям на тему минетов с «глубокой глоткой» или того случая в закусочной «Эленз» (которым он, с одной стороны, совсем не гордился, а с другой – гордился просто безмерно), хотя такое Роланд не выболтал бы и под пытками. Только не к «лучшему другу».

И, как ни странно, именно эта фраза, про друга, полоснула Берту по сердцу. К счастью, он уже пережил достаточно сильной, очень сильной и _просто немыслимой_ боли, чтобы не дрогнуть лицом. 

− Верно, все так, − кивнул он, контролируя себя так тщательно, как только мог. Уголки губ, против воли расползающихся в ядовитую усмешку, почти вибрировали. – Было когда-то.

Катберт не смог заставить себя посмотреть на Роланда, но очень надеялся, что тот выглядел, будто ему отвесили славную пощечину. Правда, Берт и тут понимал, что врет себе. Скорее всего, Роланд выглядел как обычно, а еще – совершенно не обратил внимания на его горькую иронию.

− Эдди, − проговорил Роланд так, что каждая буква имени почти звенела. – Займись работой. Время идет.

Офицер Дин насупился. Это выглядело даже мило.

− Ну ладно, ладно… Не дадут посмотреть на счастливое воссоединение, − и он убрел восвояси – так медленно, как только мог, дабы продемонстрировать, что Роланд и его командный тон совсем не пробуждают в нем смертельного ужаса.

Катберт и Роланд обменялись взглядами. Странно, но даже спустя пять лет друг без друга они вполне могли общаться без слов. Сейчас, например, оба выражали сомнение по поводу «счастливого воссоединения».

− Этот идиот не знает про Браунинга, − заметил Берт, когда почувствовал, что пришло время что-то сказать.

− Этого идиота зовут Эдди Дин, − пожал плечами Роланд, будто это действительно что-то объясняло. – И ты действительно просвещал его, пока он заполнял протокол? Удивительно, что на тебя не надели наручники.

− Не мог удержаться, − ухмыльнулся Берт и тут же сделал невинные глаза. – И с чего бы кому-то надевать на меня наручники? Я был паинькой.

Роланд испытующе посмотрел на него.

− Ты вроде нарушил закон.

− Хах. Я обнаружил новые улики по одному из ваших незакрытых дел… − Берт поежился. – Можешь вытащить меня отсюда?

− Уже, − Роланд вышел из камеры и жестом пригласил следовать за ним. – Почему ты не позвонил Алену?

Берт дернул плечом.

− Не хотел его будить. К тому же, офицер Дин сказал, что ты скоро приедешь.

− Просветительская деятельность была ради этого? – криво усмехнулся Роланд. На его сухощавом, осунувшемся от недосыпа лице такая усмешка выглядела даже пугающе. Ему на самом деле не мешало бы отдохнуть.

− Ради чего? – не понял Катберт.

− Чтобы я обратил внимание.

− Ну… Скажем, я подстраховался. Ты здесь до утра?

Роланд чуть наклонил голову, не сводя с Берта глаз.

− Отвезти тебя к Алену?

Берту разом стало разом очень неуютно, живот скрутило, ноги потеряли твердость, будто в суставы вместо соединительной ткани накачали желе. Ему было сложно не отводить взгляд, но если бы он не выдержал и уставился куда-то вниз или вбок, он бы себя не простил. И Роланд бы наверняка решил бы, что он трус – заварил кашу и боится теперь ее отхлебнуть.

Катберту хотелось верить, что он ничего не боится. Не Роланда, во всяком случае.

− Я остановился не у него.

− А где?

− В отеле. «Дерриз Брайтнинг». Но туда меня теперь вряд ли пустят. Да и вообще кого-либо.

− Почему? – между бровей Роланда залегла складка.

− Спроси у _Эдди_ , − не удержался Берт. Ему уже порядком надоело рассказывать одну и ту же душещипательную историю… с другой стороны, черт, он грубил Роланду, почему он это делал?.. – Ох, ладно. Там нашли труп в стене. Я нашел. И попробовал объяснить персоналу, что это нехорошо – когда из стен торчат чьи-то неупокоенные ноги… ноги кого-то неупокоенного… А-а, ты понял. Им мое объяснение не понравилось, и они вызвали копов. Тут приехал достопочтенный офицер Дин и провозгласил, что не переживет, если срочно не заберет меня в участок. Еще он не дал мне забрать вещи, даже пальто, но я не жалуюсь. Ну что в Дерри за сервис, ей-богу, мы же не в Южной Дакоте!.. – Берт издал что-то среднее между стоном и рычанием. Иногда у него очень даже неплохо получалось контролировать словопотоки, но, очевидно, не тогда, когда он разом был вымотанным, голодным, замерзшим, подавленным − и встретившим Роланда впервые за невозможно долгое время. – Все, все, прости, наверно, меня слишком много для первого раза, верно? Спасибо, что вытащил из-за решетки, вы настоящий джентльмен, мистер Дискейн. А если вы позволите мне воспользоваться местным телефоном, чтобы вызвать такси, я…

Роланд коснулся манжеты его рукава.

− Берт. Успокойся.

Катберт на автомате попытался ответить, что да, да, он спокоен как далай-лама и все окружающие его горы Тибета, но тут же с клацаньем захлопнул рот. Должно быть, его растерянное лицо выглядело весьма забавно – губы Роланда тронула едва заметная улыбка, которая, впрочем, тут же исчезла.

− Я отвезу тебя домой. Ты согласен?

− Домой? – Берт подумал, что «его» дома нет в Дерри уже очень давно – с тех пор, как мать уехала во Францию после смерти отца, а старый особняк Оллгудов выставили на продажу. Что именно предлагал ему Роланд, он понял только спустя пару секунд. – А-а… К тебе домой. Это не будет странно?

Роланд уставился на него с подозрением.

− Почему?

Боже, ну что за невозможный человек!

«Потому что мы столько лет трахались, а теперь – _не_ трахаемся, тупица!», − вдруг захотелось прокричать ему, но он только улыбнулся − потому что, сделай он то, о чем думал, весь полицейский участок Дерри разом превратился бы в цирк на выезде. Он тут же представил, как все те таинственные двери − с табличками и без, − мимо которых они с Эдди Дином прошли, пока добирались сюда, разом открываются, словно в каком-нибудь дурацком мюзикле, и коридор наполняется людьми, готовыми с интересом внимать песне о «Невероятной истории сексуальных побед мистера Дискейна». Берт подумал, что в мюзикле ходил бы в обтягивающих кожаных штанах и сверкал подведенными глазами, после чего помотал головой, сбрасывая пугающее наваждение.

− Может, и твоя жена меня не одобрит.

Роланд поднял брови, продемонстрировав искреннее недоумение.

− Ты же знаешь, у меня нет жены.

И тут Катберту почему-то стало очень-очень легко и спокойно, словно это не он только что сходил с ума от злости.

− Да, знаю. Ален сказал.

Роланд кивнул, вполне удовлетворенный ответом.

− Пойдем. Нужно сказать Эдди, что с тобой все улажено, и предупредить, что я сегодня уйду пораньше.

Вот тут Берту стало совсем не по себе. Роланд никогда не уходил с дежурств «пораньше», если только речь не шла о чем-то крайне важном. А сейчас ведь ничего крайне важного и не было. Или было, а Катберт об этом не знал. Мысль об этом не на шутку его обеспокоила.

− Нет-нет, не надо. Слушай, если ты так хочешь меня выручить – просто скажи мне свой адрес, и…

− Я же сказал, что отвезу тебя, − отозвался Роланд ровным голосом, но Берт почти физически чувствовал исходящее от него недовольство.

«Ох, на все твоя воля», − буркнул его внутренний голос отнюдь не смиренно.

Они совершили очередной долгий переход по участку – Катберт держался на шаг позади Роланда, потому что откровенно не знал, куда себя деть, − и оказались в кабинете, где офицер Дин, сидя за крайне захламленным столом, с выражением бесконечной тоски на лице перебирал бумаги, которых было не просто много, а _невероятно_ много. Слева от него высилась гора папок, отличающихся друг от друга только толщиной, справа исходила паром огромная кружка.

− Эдди, − окликнул Роланд подчиненного и, заметив, что тот отвлекся от бескрайнего поля своей работы, продолжил. – Я внесу за Берта залог. И еще − сегодня мне нужно уйти раньше. Завтра же объяснительная будет на столе у лейтенанта Холливэя, но сейчас – ты должен знать.

Офицер Дин кивнул.

− Да, понимаю… Не волнуйся, я на страже, − усмехнувшись, он взял под козырек и перевел взгляд на Берта.

− Счастливое избавление, не так ли?

− Просто-таки чудесное, − пробормотал Катберт. 

На том они и расстались.

Покидая участок, Берт размышлял, что должен чувствовать какое-никакое облегчение, пусть даже смутное и трудно распознаваемое, − он же, казалось, не ощущал ничего. Кроме, может быть, холода. Не сильного, а такого… по-осеннему липкого, подбирающегося незаметно и пробирающего до костей. Эта дрянь, похоже, свила гнездо у него под кожей. Не успел Берт как следует углубиться в мечты о горячей ванне, теплом одеяле или хотя бы кружке горячего чая – благослови кто-то великий и древний горячий чай! – как ему на плечи опустилась куртка. Чертовски тяжелая и обнадеживающе теплая куртка Роланда, пахнущая сигаретным дымом и им самим.

Катберт словно вышел из забытья.

− Ох. Спасибо, но не стоило… Замерзнешь же.

Роланд только покачал головой.

− В кармане есть перчатки.

Берту вдруг невыносимо захотелось прижаться лбом к его плечу, и больше ничего не говорить. Просто стоять так и выражать благодарность всем своим естеством. Но он не мог. У него больше не было права. Поэтому все, что ему оставалось, − просто сказать:

− Спасибо.

Когда они сели в машину, солидный грязно-серый «Фольксваген», все стало совсем странно. Время будто начало развиваться одновременно в двух направлениях – вперед и назад. Берт прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, какой сейчас год, и что происходило с ним все последнее время (он не мог так просто взять и стереть из памяти всю ту бесконечную череду дней, когда он был один, _совсем_ один, просыпался в холодной кровати посреди квартиры, которая ему даже не нравилась, и думал: «Зачем мне все это? Зачем мне вообще вставать?..», а потом как-то поднимал себя – почти что воскрешал из мертвых, − чистил зубы, и брился, и шел на работу), но… как же легко было обмануться! Сказать себе, что сейчас по-прежнему семьдесят восьмой, они с Роландом все еще вместе, мир сияет миллионами цветов, и слово «Конец» в счастливом финале киноленты не вызывает рвотных позывов. Берт, которого разморило от тепла, ощущения движения и такого родного запаха, исходящего от куртки, плавал где-то между сном и явью. Иногда ему даже хватало сил поднять веки и посмотреть украдкой на Роланда за рулем. Тот думал о чем-то своем, хмурясь и иногда поджимая губы, и смотрел только вперед, на дорогу. Раньше, когда они ехали куда-то ночью, Берт клал руку ему на бедро. Ничего такого, просто клал… хотя ладно, кому он врал, иногда это делалось с вполне конкретной целью, и от этого Роланд ужасно бесился. По его (компетентному) мнению, они обязательно должны были попасть в автокатастрофу, стоило только Берту начать отвлекать его от вождения – или, проще говоря, трогать между ног. Катберту же это казалось забавным – ну, не перспектива попасть в автокатастрофу, ясное дело. Пожалуй, его заводила перспектива быть застуканным за чем-то непотребным. Кроме того, это, все-таки, незабываемый жизненный опыт – отсасывать своему парню, пока тот ведет машину и прикладывает втрое больше усилий, чтобы сконцентрироваться на трассе.

Берт невесело усмехнулся. Прекрасное, прекрасное время. Можно было трахаться где угодно и как угодно. И – да, в семьдесят восьмом он как-то не думал, что однажды будет сидеть во так, сложив руки на животе, и по-стариковски вздыхать по минувшему.

− Ты постригся? – вдруг спросил Роланд. Его голос звучал немного надтреснуто после долгого молчания.

Берт против воли улыбнулся.

− Заметил?

Роланд повернулся к нему.

− Мне нравились твои волосы.

Катберт так и не смог ничего ответить. Он не знал, считать ли это комплиментом, или хотя бы комплиментом в прошедшем времени, или просто информацией, которая давно устарела – потому что да, он постригся. Можно ходить с длинными патлами в пятнадцать и даже в двадцать семь, но ему было уже тридцать три (возраст Иисуса-человека, тяжелая, напрягающая цифра), и он работал на центральном телевидении.

Работал. Прошедшее время.

− Они отрастут.

Судя по выражению лица, Роланд подумал о том же, о чем и он – они отрастут, и он снова их отрежет.

Тут машина замедлила ход и наконец остановилась перед неказистого вида двухэтажным домом. Разумеется, это был не старый особняк Дискейнов, но Берт и без того был уверен, что туда Роланд не вернется. Не после всего, что произошло. Что же касается его нового дома… Берт не особенно следил за дорогой, но пространственное чутье подсказывало, что это темное, мрачноватое на вид строение находится где-то на краю города. Хорошо хоть, не на том, где Пустыри и свалка, а на противоположном. Дом стоял на холме в гордом одиночестве − границы соседского участка начинались поразительно далеко. Берт выбрался из теплого салона и потоптался на подъездной дорожке, осматриваясь. С холма открывался чертовски хороший вид на ночной Дерри. Несмотря на то, что холод уже начал его донимать, Берт задрал голову и убедился, что звезды тоже отлично видно. В холодную погоду они были настолько яркими, что казались острыми, словно гвозди, вбитые в небосвод.

− Красиво, правда? – пока Катберт осваивался на новом месте, Роланд достал сигареты и закурил.

Курил он то же, что и всегда, и от этого сердце Берта снова екнуло.

− Весьма… э-э-э… аутентично. Я про дом, конечно. Не про звезды. Они шикарны.

Роланд затянулся в очередной раз, медленно выдохнул дым в морозный воздух и кивнул.

− Таких больше нигде нет.

− Ну, где-то есть, может быть, − дипломатично рассудил Берт. − Но уж точно не в Лос-Анджелесе, если ты об этом.

Роланд сделал еще пару затяжек и выкинул окурок в старую консервную банку, стоящую у крыльца.

− Пойдем в дом, простынешь.

Вместо ответа Берт шмыгнул носом.

Изнутри дом был практически таким же, как и снаружи. То есть – оставлял странное впечатление. Впрочем, Катберту уже что угодно могло показаться странным – он очень хотел спать, и его усталому сознанию постоянно мерещилось то одно, то другое.

− Пойдешь в душ первым? – спросил его Роланд, как ни в чем не бывало.

Но Берт совсем не хотел в душ. У него, кажется, не было сил даже на то, чтобы объяснить, что он туда не хочет.

− Нет. Лягу спать. Где тут можно лечь спать?

Лицо Роланда на какую-то долю секунды стало озадаченным.

− В спальне и здесь, − он указал на диван в гостиной – или просто огромной комнате, в которую плавно перетекала прихожая.

− Отлично, лягу тут, − и Берт устремился к дивану.

Он, вообще-то, терпеть не мог спать в больших комнатах, ему было неуютно от ощущения пространства. Однако особого выбора у него не было.

− Подожди, − остановил его Роланд и без объяснений ушел наверх. Его восхождение на второй этаж сопровождалось трогательной мелодией из глухого звука шагов и жалобного скрипа ступеней.

«Наверно, принесет подушку», − решил Катберт, стянул наконец с себя роландову куртку и уселся на диван.

Роланд действительно принес подушку − а еще два одеяла и целую гору тряпья. Даже носки. Берт какое-то время взирал на эти богатства совершенно пустым взглядом, не слишком понимая, чего от него хотят. Роланд, кажется, даже немного развеселился, наблюдая за тем, как он безбожно тормозил.

− Ты же не ляжешь спать в этом, − Роланд окинул одежду Катберта очень многозначительным взглядом. – Можешь переодеться.

Берт принялся перебирать вещи. Старые-престарые джинсы, ставшие от бесконечных стирок очень мягкими, футболка, фланелевая рубашка в клетку. Пресловутые носки.

− Носки? Зачем мне носки?

− Тут ужасно холодно, − объяснил Роланд и почему-то улыбнулся − кажется, с гордостью, − и в это мгновение Катберт со смесью ужаса и веселого удивления осознал – он любил этот дом. Жуткий старый холодный дом.

И Берт улыбнулся в ответ.

Потом Роланд снова куда-то ушел – вероятнее всего, на кухню, потому что из-за стены доносились шелест и тихий звон посуды. Берт переоделся. Вещи, которые он надевал на себя, пахли Роландом, и это было совершенно невыносимо. В какой-то момент Катберт даже не удержался и подтянул футболку к лицу, чтобы понюхать. На самом деле она, конечно, ярко пахла стиральным порошком и дешевым кондиционером из тех, что можно позаимствовать у других посетителей прачечной, если забудешь прихватить свой, но в голове Берта все как-то удивительно преломлялось. Часть него готова была восторженно кричать: «Ты дома, дома!», а другая в это же время без конца повторяла, что это дом Роланда, крайне странный дом Роланда (он даже не мог толком понять, в чем заключается его странность), который, вполне возможно, на самом деле ему снится. Потому что события этой безумной ночи очень легко принять за сон.

В конце концов, Роланд часто снился Берту. Даже не так. Почти всегда, если Берту что-то и снилось, то про Роланда. В последнее время с этим стало получше – но, чего уж там, он почти привык.

Когда Берт уже лег на диван и укутался в два одеяла, Роланд принес ему чашку чая.

− Спасибо, но я не… − Катберт явственно помнил, как мечтал об этой многострадальной чашке, которую почти невозможно держать, такая она горячая. И чай в ней должен был быть разве что не кипящим – такой нельзя пить, только греть замерзший нос над паром… Но сейчас он совершенно не хотел ничего пить. Только спать. К тому же, ему было так тепло и мягко…

− Пей, − сказал Роланд.

− Раскомандовался, − буркнул Берт и, нехотя высунув руку из-под груды одеял, взял чашку.

Чай, естественно, тоже был странным, и пах дымом костра и какой-то травой.

− Он с чабрецом, − пояснил Роланд, заметивший его задумчивый взгляд. – Ну как, стало лучше?

Катберт, пожалуй, рассмеялся бы, если бы не пил со всей возможной сосредоточенностью – дабы не задремать в процессе. Ему не просто стало лучше, если было хорошо. Он даже забыл на мгновенье, через какую мутотень ему пришлось пробираться к этому моменту почти-покоя.

− Угу.

Роланд вдруг фыркнул.

− У тебя совсем нет сил, да? – спросил он с любопытством. – Ты почти не говоришь.

Берт скорчил рожу.

− Ваши дедуктивные способности на высоте, мистер Дискейн. Спасибо за чай. За все спасибо. Правда.

Роланд как-то неловко пожал плечами, будто не знал, что на это можно ответить.

− Спокойной ночи, Берт… − он будто хотел добавить еще что-то, но в последний момент одумался и пошел наверх, в свою спальню, так и не договорив. По пути он щелкнул выключателем, и свет в гостиной погас.

− Спокойной ночи, − отозвался ему вслед Катберт. Он сделал еще пару глотков чая, сонно смотря в проемы окон, более светлые на фоне темной гостиной. Снаружи шумел ветер, этажом выше ходил Роланд. Должно быть, тоже готовился ко сну.

Берт поставил кружку на пол возле дивана, опустил голову на подушку и, не успев толком подумать, сколько иронии могут скрывать повороты судьбы, заснул. 

 


	2. часть II

  
Роланд, по обыкновению, проснулся рано.

Вообще, у него было два режима сна: «после дневной смены» и «после ночной смены». При первом он ложился рано вечером и вставал рано утром, а при втором − ложился рано утром и вставал к обеду (что, естественно, было скорее фигурой речи, чем положением дел – обед ему никто не готовил), потому что решительно не мог долго спать днем. Неожиданное появление Берта в целом урагане проблем, которые не могли сопровождать никого, кроме Берта (в этот момент своих размышлений Роланд не удержался от усмешки), несколько спутало карты. Роланд, конечно, лег рано утром, но все-таки недостаточно рано для сна «после ночной смены», а потому пришел в себя в совершенно невозможные восемь пятнадцать утра и даже не стал пытаться снова заснуть. Мысли о Катберте зудели где-то в недрах его мозга. Роланд был готов поклясться, что во всем виноват незакрытый гештальт. Ему чертовски хотелось схватить Берта за тщательно отглаженный воротник рубашки и хорошенько встряхнуть, спрашивая снова и снова: «Что за дьявол в тебя вселился, что с тобой не так?..» Но Катберт, кажется, однажды уже популярно объяснил ему, что не так, хоть и вовсе даже не с ним.

Бреясь напротив крохотного зеркальца в ванной, Роланд снова и снова думал о том, как, должно быть, нелегко быть Бертом. Просто удивительно, с какой скоростью худощавый и страшно беспокойный мистер Оллгуд влипал в неприятности. «Надо забрать его вещи из участка», − буднично подумал Роланд, проводя лезвием по подбородку. Вчера, пока вез Берта домой, он не меньше миллиона раз подумал, что не будет маниакально опекать его, ведь тот сделал свой выбор, и что когда-то у него был Роланд, а потом он сам отказался от него, и потому больше не достоин ничего – ни сочувствия, ни помощи, ни… Но какого черта? Роланд всегда заботился о нем. Даже когда они еще не начали встречаться, он заботился о нем, потому что Катберт был его самым лучшим другом. Роланд не мог иначе – так что визит на работу был первым в списке его дел на утро.

Когда Роланд спустился вниз, Берт, разумеется, еще спал. Обычно обаяние спящих сильно преувеличивалось – не так уж много очаровательного можно найти в том, как кто-то пускает слюни в подушку… Но Катберт во сне действительно выглядел очень мило. Когда ему что-то снилось, у него забавно менялось выражение лица – он улыбался, хмурился, удивлялся, негодовал. Ей-богу, Роланд мог потратить целое утро, наблюдая за этим немым кино. Сейчас, например, Берт явно был чем-то озадачен. «Но, может, ему и не снится ничего такого уж поразительного, − подумал Роланд. – Может, теперь он всегда спит с таким лицом».

И еще эти его волосы. Короткие. Роланду казалось, что он никогда не сможет к ним привыкнуть. Мучительно хотелось потрогать их, попытаться пропустить сквозь пальцы и изумиться, как быстро они проскальзывают. Почти наверняка они такие… колкие на кончиках.

Роланд нахмурился. Уж если что и должно было беспокоить его в последнюю очередь, то новая стрижка Берта. Он покачал головой и развернулся в сторону кухни, намереваясь сварить себе кофе, когда его с силой схватили за запястье.

− Ты куда? – хрипло спросил Берт. Он только что проснулся – да и то не до конца, − и едва ли понимал, где находится и за кого цепляется.

− Съезжу за твоими вещами, − ответил Роланд.

Отчаянная хватка на его запястье ослабла.

− А-а… − только и ответил Катберт, прежде чем откинуться обратно на подушку и вновь отключиться за какую-то долю секунды.

Роланд фыркнул.

Раньше, когда ему нужно было вставать ни свет ни заря, Берт просыпался вместе с ним (хоть и ненадолго), болтал какую-нибудь чушь, переползал на роландову часть постели, еще теплую, обнимал его подушку и так засыпал. Иногда в этот небольшой интервал его утреннего до-будильничного бодрствования Роланд приносил ему чашку какао (кофе ему лучше было не пить), или они занимались любовью. Впрочем, занятия любовью больше подходили для выходных, потому что объятый послеоргазменным покоем Берт мог пропустить даже апокалипсис, не то что собственную работу.

Роланд снова покачал головой, усилием воли остановил развитие мысли о Берте и оргазмах (особенно хорошо у него получалось справляться с этим, представляя двери и шлагбаумы. Кто бы что ни говорил, а собственной психикой в известной мере можно управлять) и задумался о том, что всегда его отвлекало – о незакрытых делах.  
Это позволило ему на какое-то время удержаться от ностальгии.

*** *** ***

Солнце светило прямо в глаза, поэтому Берт, простонав что-то неопределенное о мирской несправедливости, натянул одеяло на голову и попытался перевернуться на живот, но врезался лбом в нечто мягкое и вонявшее пылью.

− Оу, − сказал он, озадаченный, что же это за дрянь возникла посреди его кровати, но тут вспомнил, что, во-первых, лежит не на кровати, а на диване, и, во-вторых, этот диван не его.

Катберт кое-как сел (после ночи на мягком спину было не разогнуть – производители мебели, вовсю трубившие о важности поясничной поддержки, оказались не такими уж лжецами) и осмотрелся. Вчера… сегодня утром это место его изрядно деморализовало, но и сейчас было не лучше. Дом выглядел так, будто в него только что въехали. Причем (Берт скривился) мебель осталась от прошлых хозяев.

− Вот в наш первый год в Нью-Йорке примерно так все и было, − поделился Катберт с уродливой гостиной. – Мы снимали жутчайшую квартиру в Бронксе, спали вдвоем на узком горбатом диване, и каждую ночь я клялся, что, как только разбогатею, куплю нам матрас «Супер Кинг Сайз». А еще у нас были тараканы, − он немного подумал. – Мы их не разводили, конечно, они сами откуда-то появлялись… Ладно, пора вставать.

Берт решительно спихнул с себя одеяла, которые весили примерно тонну (зато под ними было так тепло!), и тут же малодушно подумал, не забраться ли обратно под них. Потому что в гостиной было чудовищно холодно. В жилых помещениях вообще не должно быть так холодно.

− Тут что, нет отопления? Или во всем виноваты огромные щели в оконных рамах? – Берт обхватил себя руками, чтобы хоть как-то согреться.

Ладно. Роланд был прав. Без носков тут не выжить.

Но, пожалуй, и без зимней куртки тоже.

− Роланд, тут можно сделать теплее? – крикнул он и тут же припомнил нечто смутное, показавшееся ему сначала частью сна – Роланд, нависающий над ним и говорящий, что съездит за его вещами. Берт прислушался. В глубине дома стояла совершенно неживая тишина. Наверно, Роланд действительно уехал за вещами. «Вероятно − чтобы не находиться рядом со мной и избежать неловкости. Целого моря неловкости. Безбрежного океана неловкости», − подумал Катберт, становясь все мрачнее с каждым новым словом, рождающимся в недрах его мозга.

Ладно. В конце концов, Роланда не в чем было винить. Он спас его из заключения, нашел ему сменную одежду, сделал чай и всеми возможными способами его облагодетельствовал.

Катберт зевнул, почесал подбородок (дурацкая щетина!) и отправился на экскурсию по дому. Вообще-то, он хотел найти уборную, но посмотреть, где живет Роланд, ему тоже было интересно. Особенно − выяснить местонахождение душа.

Уборная, впрочем, обнаружилась довольно быстро. И ванная тоже. В ней, правда, было всего одно полотенце, но Берт решил, что, если начнет искать другие, провозится до вечера. Пришлось презреть нормы гигиены – тем более, совсем без полотенца он не справился бы, потому что в ванной тоже было холодно. Так что Катберт принял самый горячий душ в своей жизни, чтобы как-то это уравновесить, вытерся одиноким полотенцем, оделся, погрустил о своей зубной щетке, оставшейся в сумке… Когда с утренними процедурами было покончено, ему стало немного лучше, и он продолжил обход дома. Тут обнаружились несколько комнат, которые либо совсем не использовали, либо завалили старьем сто лет назад и даже не разгребли. Причем это старье явно принадлежало не Роланду – он был тем еще прагматиком, и уж точно не копил всякие нелепости вроде старых изъеденных молью ковров и покосившихся журнальных столиков. Должно быть, у него просто не было времени избавиться от хлама.

− Или даже элементарно убраться, − сказал Берт с неудовольствием, заметив, сколько пыли скопилось под комодом.

Единственным местом во всем доме, где поддерживался образцовый порядок, была… Нет, не спальня. Оружейная. Обнаружив на месте кладовки самый настоящий арсенал, Катберт не удержался и восхищенно присвистнул:

− Ты только глянь!

Он не был таким уж фанатом оружия – скорее уж, ему нравилось оружие в руках Роланда. Роланд же испытывал ко всему огнестрельному что-то сродни благоговению. Если бы где-то был бог пороха и патронов, он бы, наверно, ему поклонялся и чернил в его честь стволы по большим праздникам. Все-таки отцовское воспитание дорогого стоит. А Берт… ну, он просто был рядом все это время − большего от него и не требовалось. Ему было интересно, что делает Роланд, он спрашивал, и ему объясняли. Или показывали. Или заставляли протирать каналы стволов от остатков масла, пока ему не становилось совсем скучно. В общем, так Катберт и начал в этом разбираться. 

Ружье, зафиксированное в настенных ложементах, было в идеальном состоянии. В углу комнатенки стоял стол для чистки, сам едва ли не сверкающий. Никакой пыли, никакого мусора – только аккуратно сложенная ветошь, шомпол и калибровочное кольцо для патронов.

− Рола-а-анд, − протянул Берт со значением. Ему было немного неловко оттого, что он шарит по чужому дому, но его любопытство значительно превосходило размерами и силой любое стеснение.  
В общем и целом, было ясно, что везде, за пределами оружейной, не мешало бы убраться. Берт решил, что займется этим после завтрака, раз уж пока для него не нашлось других дел. Тут он вспомнил, что так и не позвонил Алену, и усовестился.

Телефон нашелся в гостиной. Рядом лежала записная книжка в потертом переплете под кожу. Катберт перетряхнул ее в поисках номера Алена, нашел целых два – домашний и рабочий, прикинул, что, пожалуй, мистер Джонс уже должен обтирать брюки на своей ужасно унылой работе и позвонил в библиотеку. После пары гудков ему ответил дребезжащий старческий голос, трижды переспросивший, кто ему нужен. Берт сомневался, что фамилию «Джонс» так уж сложно воспринять на слух (а у него, черт побери, была отличная дикция, он мог говорить, даже набив рот «Крэкер Джеком»), но покорно повторил столько раз, сколько нужно. Туговатая на ухо бабуля в конце концов сообщила, что мистер Джонс «выходной», и что «у него очаровательная семья», и еще целую кучу всякой чуши, о которой ее не спрашивали. Катберт попрощался с пожилой библиотекаршей, что каким-то невероятным образом растянулось на целую уйму времени, и, после недолгих раздумий, позвонил Алену домой.

Каждый раз это было довольно… тяжко.

− Алле! – радостно отозвался сиплый детский голос, который, как подозревал Берт, принадлежал старшему сыну четы Джонсов, Теду.

− Привет, Тед, это дядя Берт, − сказал Катберт, беззвучно рассмеявшись под конец фразы. Уж сколько лет он пытался привыкнуть, что теперь он – «дядя Берт», а все никак не мог. Дядя! Ну надо же. – Папа дома?

− Не-а! – не менее радостно сообщил мальчик. – Папой с мамой и Кори уехали по магазинам.

− Хм, понятно, − Берт запустил руку в волосы. – А тебя почему не взяли?

− Я болею, – поведал ему Тед. – У меня сопли, и я уже три дня не был в школе.

− Потрясающе. Ты, наверно, жутко рад? 

− А то! Вчера был тест по литературе… Передать папе что-нибудь?

− Скажи, что я звонил, − Катберт задумался на секунду. – И что я приехал. Не забудешь?

Но Тед, кажется, извлек из его слов только одно:

− Вы приехали? Круто! А вы привезли нам что-нибудь? Из Лос-Анджелеса? Роботов? Шипучие конфеты?

− Да и – не скажу, − Берт расплылся в улыбке, призванной отражать степень его коварства.

− Дядя Бе-е-ерт!..

− Пока-пока. Лечи свои сопли, − хмыкнул Катберт и положил трубку на рычаг.

Мэриэм была твердо убеждена, что он плохо влияет на их с Аленом детей… Ну, может, она не так уж и ошибалась.

Берт пожал плечами и пошел на кухню. В конце концов, было уже самое время для завтрака.  
Кухня, в отличие от остальных комнат, выглядела довольно мило. Она была очень-очень светлой – шутка ли, пять окон и стеклянная дверь на веранду по другую сторону дома. Окна украшали веселенькие ярко-зеленые занавески. Или, если быть точным, Чудовищно-Ярко-Зеленые занавески, полупрозрачные и практически сияющие в солнечном свете.

Берт смотрел на них, пока у него не начали слезиться глаза.

− Мне прямо даже интересно, чей это подарок, − задумчиво проговорил он. – Потому что Роланд бы не… Роланд бы никогда.

Тем не менее, занавески переливались на окнах всеми оттенками радостного безумия.

Катберт пожал плечами и начал пищевую ревизию.

Первым делом он установил, что Роланд практически не ест дома, а если и ест, то какие-то подозрительные консервы и прочую дрянь. И пьет много кофе. Слишком много кофе.

− Вот кому себя не жалко, − заметил Берт, наткнувшись на почти полную пепельницу, стоящую на одном из подоконников. – Нет, так не годится.

В конце концов, он нашел хлеб (нормальный), сыр (подсохший), горчицу (которой и конец света был не страшен), чесночный соус (выглядел он так себе, но срок годности внушал надежду) и даже ополовиненную банку маринованных корнишонов (за них тоже никто не ручался, но Берта было уже не остановить). Еще обнаружились макароны в не распакованной пачке и начатые овсяные хлопья – но, разумеется, никакого молока. И мармеладные конфеты. О, это были не конфеты, а просто-таки феерия! Катберт сдавил одну из них пальцами – не задумываясь, просто из любопытства. Обычно те покорно сжимались, ибо были сделаны из податливой массы на основе агар-агара, но эта мармеладина не собиралась поддаваться давлению. Ее будто отлили из стали. Берт сдавил ее еще раз, но вновь не получил реакции. Конфета не уступала.

− Да сколько же ей лет-то?.. – риторически вопросил пораженный Катберт, отложил непрошибаемые конфеты подальше и занялся приготовлением сэндвичей – потому что, в общем, это было единственным блюдом, которое можно было сделать из обнаруженного им набора продуктов (кроме, может быть, макарон с сыром, но кастрюли в местных завалах он тоже не нашел).

Когда он даже смог зажечь древнюю духовку – всего лишь со второй попытки, − вернулся Роланд.  
Услышав знакомые шаги в прихожей, Берт почувствовал, как его сердце ускорило ход. Руки разом стали влажными и холодными. «Да успокойся ты», − мысленно ругнулся Катберт на себя, но времени на дальнейшую рефлексию у него не осталось – Роланд зашел в кухню и поставил на стол бумажный пакет.

− Выспался? – спросил он.

− Ага, − улыбнулся Берт. – Я тут, кстати, делаю горячие сэндвичи. Потому что больше есть нечего. Вообще. Будешь сэндвич?

Роланд какую-то долю секунды даже выглядел потрясенным. «Отвык», − постановил Берт. Ему было даже немножко смешно… но, вообще-то, скорее грустно.

− Буду, − согласился Роланд после паузы – очевидно, просчитав все возможные риски.

− Отлично. У меня есть еще один вопрос. Что это? – Берт все-таки не смог удержаться и продемонстрировал Роланду одну из цельнометаллических мармеладин.

Роланд озадаченно поднял бровь:

− Конфета?

− Уверен? Она должна быть мягкой, но – Человек Иисус! – этим можно заряжать револьвер. Самая сладкая смерть!

Роланд в недоумении переводил взгляд с лица Берта на мармеладину в его руке, изо всех сил пытаясь постичь, что же до него так хотят донести. Солнечный свет делал его глаза совершенно прозрачными.

− Наверно, не стоит их есть.

− Точно, − Берт швырнул многострадальную конфету в мусорное ведро через полкухни и, как ни странно, попал. – Просто хотел тебе показать.

Роланд взял пакет с остатками жутких конфет и тоже отправил их в мусор. Берт достал бутерброды из духовки.

«Ну, пока не так уж неловко», − подумал он рассеянно.

− Я позвонил Алену.

− Надеюсь, он задал тебе взбучку, − беззлобно заметил Роланд, наливая воду в чайник.

Катберт, искавший тарелки, даже забыл на мгновенье, какого черта роется в недрах кухонного шкафа.

− Это еще почему?

− Разве ты не должен был позвонить ему вчера?

− Должен был… Стоп. Ты-то откуда это знаешь?

Роланд усмехнулся.

− Должно быть, оттуда, что я встретил достославное семейство Джонсов в «Барриз», и Алену было очень интересно узнать, что ты все-таки приехал, хоть и не потрудился его известить.

Берт вздохнул.

− Ну не среди ночи же! Ты рассказал ему про мое… э-э-э… полуторачасовое заточение?

− Вкратце, − ответил Роланд с непроницаемым лицом, и не нужно было быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы сообразить, что он вовсю старается не рассмеяться.

− Бедный Ален, − расстроился Катберт. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы друг за него переживал. – И почему, когда пытаешься сделать как лучше, все получается как всегда?

− Закон жизни, − пожал плечами Роланд. – Судьба.

− Н-да… Ладно, давай есть, пока не остыло.

Тут, очень кстати, вскипел чайник.

Сэндвичи явно не были венцом творения, но Берта это волновало не так сильно, как то, что обстановка начала становиться более напряженной. Во всяком случае, ему так казалось. Разговор завял сам собой, но, когда они не говорили, Катберт не мог понять, все ли в порядке (потому что он, честное слово, понятия не имел, что происходило в голове у Роланда), а значит, нужно было каким-то образом снова начать беседу. «Ладно, это просто, − подумал Берт. – Просто и естественно, и… Черт возьми, где все слова?..»

− Кто подарил тебе шторы?

Роланд поднял изумленный взгляд от опустевшей тарелки.

− Шторы?

− Ну да, − Берт кивнул в сторону окон. – Шторы. Занавески. Вон то зеленое нечто… э-э-э, трепещущее на ветру, или как там обычно говорят?..

− А, − Роланд меланхолично отхлебнул чаю. – Их принесла Сюзанна.

Берт уже начал жалеть, что вообще открыл рот. Ох, он уже чувствовал, что узнает много нового – того, что предпочел бы не знать.

− Мы теперь так странно называем Сюзан?

Роланд покачал головой.

− Нет, я говорю о Сюзанне.

Если бы Берта кто-нибудь когда-нибудь спросил, на что похожа ревность (например, во время интервью, которые брали бы уже у него, стань он однажды всемирно известным международным журналистом или, например, писателем и борцом за чьи-то права), то он, пожалуй, сравнил бы ее с атомной бомбой. Потому что все внутри него, что не развеяло первой смертоносной вспышкой боли и гнева, немедленно отравлялось, искажалось и становилось невыносимым. Даже он сам казался себе невыносимым – и, определенно, был таким.

− Сюзанна? – милым, почти ласковым голосом повторил Берт, смотря на Роланда очень внимательно. Пожалуй, справедливости ради в его глазах должен был отражаться огромный ядерный гриб, облако, в котором смешалось все низвергнутое и распыленное, но, как ни печально, у него наверняка были самые обычные глаза, темные, блестящие… только очень злые.

И на что он рассчитывал?

Что-то внутри него – крохотная часть его сознания, которая еще не успела заразиться некой невероятной формой метафорической лучевой болезни и присоединиться к общему безумию, − тонко (и довольно жалко на фоне тотального разрушения, творящегося на заднем плане) напоминала о том, что со времен Великого Завершения (Берт хотел назвать это событие «Большим Концом», но потом решил, что это звучит слишком фаллично для чего-то, символизирующего разрыв) прошло много времени. Очень много. И да – нужно отдельно подчеркнуть этот момент, − именно Берт оглушительно громко хлопнул дверью и ушел. В любом слезливом романе он в мгновение ока превратился бы в плохого человека и страшного предателя, и никто не посмотрел бы на то, что он уходил в полной и абсолютной уверенности, что его вернут. Вернее, он хотел, чтобы его вернули (но, разумеется, не в тот момент, когда хлопнул дверью так, что стеклянное окошко на ней треснуло; тогда он просто был в бешенстве). Это бы убедило Берта в том, что он нужен… что к нему вообще что-то испытывают, потому что тогда он уже весьма сильно в этом сомневался…

Катберт с трудом вынырнул из тягостных воспоминаний – как раз чтобы обнаружить, что Роланд смотрел на него с недоумением и чем-то вроде печали.

− Сюзанна – жена Эдди, − объяснил он со вздохом. – Вчерашнего Эдди.

Тут Берт подумал: «Ну, этот парень точно знает, _насколько_ ревнивым я могу быть». И Роланд, черт побери, знал это.

От «настоящей любви» часто требовали невозможного – даже не того, что проповедовало Первое послание к Коринфянам, а чего-то еще более невероятного, вроде «полной свободы». Ну так вот, Катберт искренне верил, что это все чушь собачья. И «полная свобода» тоже. Уж она-то – никакой ревности, никакого контроля, делай что хочешь! – возможна, если всем друг на друга наплевать. А ему было не наплевать, даже слишком. В общем-то, если задуматься, в ревности не было ничего плохого. Разумеется, пока она не превращалась в огненный шторм.

«Даже странно, что мы разошлись не из-за этого», − с удивлением открыл для себя он.

Еще Берту захотелось спросить Роланда прямо, встречается ли тот с кем-нибудь. Он даже ощутил в полной мере весь этот неповторимый процесс, когда очередной вопрос весом в несколько тонн (вопрос, нагруженный _ураном 238_ под завязку) генерировался у него на языке, разрастался, готовый сорваться в любой момент (это всегда сопровождалось забавным и страшным чувством, будто балансируешь на краю пропасти, вдруг поскальзываешься − и все, все, ты падаешь, можно расслабиться, самое страшное уже происходит)… а потом что-то произошло, и он передумал.

Достаточно безумия для одного позднего утра.

− А-а-а, − протянул Берт. – Очень мило с ее стороны. Освежающий цвет.

− М-да, − согласился Роланд без энтузиазма. – Слишком много голых окон… настораживает.

− Кажется, что через них кто-то пялится?

− Да.

Они помолчали еще немного. Катберт пил чай и смотрел в окно. Ну, и на Роланда, когда тот отвлекался и не смотрел на него. Когда ты с кем-то расстался, нельзя так просто сидеть и таращиться на него, даже если очень хочется.

− И когда мы собираемся встретиться с Аленом? Он же приедет сюда, верно?

− Думаю, когда Ален отвезет свою семью домой, − хмыкнул Роланд, встал из-за стола и отнес свою посуду в мойку. Потом вернулся и вопросительно глянул на Берта. Тот кивнул. Его тарелка и кружка присоединились к Роландовым.

− Его жена, конечно, была в восторге от вести о моем возвращении, − Катберту стало неуютно сидеть за столом в одиночестве, и он тоже встал. В конце концов, все еще оставался пакет, который Роланд притащил из магазина, и его нужно было разобрать.

«Хотя, может, это невежливо? – подумал Берт, когда уже начал доставать покупки. – Может, это считается за «рыться в чужих вещах»? Но я всего лишь вынимаю продукты из пакета… Боже, почему все так сложно?..»

− Думаю, она не настолько уж тебя недолюбливает, − заметил Роланд, взял со стола сыр и упаковку бекона, которые Берт только что вытащил из пакета, и засунул их в холодильник.

− Ну, может быть… А может быть и нет, − в этот момент Катберт достал со дна бумажного мешка упаковку какао и нелепо застыл, держа ее перед собой. – Э… Роланд, ты купил его для меня?

Роланд повернулся к нему, озадаченный.

− Ну, ты же приехал. Или ты больше не пьешь какао?

− Пью.

Роланд изобразил этот свой жест, который означал «всегда пожалуйста».

Берт подумал, что ему неплохо бы побыть одному – не в каком-то пошлом смысле, а в самом что ни на есть одиночестве. Потому что, кажется, с ним происходило что-то не то. Или что-то, что однажды могло стать чем-то не тем, а ему совсем этого не хотелось. В конце концов, Роланду не стоило вести себя с ним так мило.

Снаружи раздался звук клаксона.

− Ален? – спросил Берт. Его буквально затопило радостным воодушевлением.

− Полагаю, что он.

Это действительно был Ален. Он как-то неловко переминался на пороге, словно пришел вовсе не на встречу друзей. Кроме того, в тренче, джемпере и твидовых брюках (наверняка выбранных Мэриэм), да еще с портфелем, он выглядел как типичный отец семейства, а это Берта слегка нервировало. Он даже воздал мысленные хвалы всем богам, которые могли его услышать, за то, что хотя бы Роланд выглядел так, как пристало Роланду.

− Мистер Джонс, − чинно проговорил Катберт, распахнув дверь, и тут же обнял Алена.   
Тот сначала замер от неожиданности, а потом обхватил его руками в ответ, и… ну, это были чрезвычайно крепкие объятия.

− Тихо, ти-и-ихо, − пробормотал полупридушенный Берт, похлопав друга по спине. – Я, конечно, понимаю, что ты счастлив меня видеть, но я хотел бы пережить нашу торжественную встречу.

Но, в конце концов, он не мог не признать, что ему очень комфортно и спокойно, когда его вот так обнимают. Ему даже подумалось, что Ален мог открыть психологическую консультацию и просто обнимать всех страждущих, чтобы им стало лучше.

− А если бы и не пережил, то так тебе и надо, − сказал Ален Берту в макушку и соизволил наконец отпустить его. – К твоему сведению, я волновался.

− Я хотел тебе позвонить, но было поздно. Действительно поздно, − Катберт растерянно переступил с ноги на ногу. – Знаешь ли, будить кого-то в час ночи, просто чтобы сказать, что я в городе, это как-то…

Ален послал ему свой очень внимательный взгляд «Ты был неправ». Когда он так смотрел, спорить с ним не хотелось. Все аргументы разом теряли вес.

Хуже был только его взгляд «Ты очень меня разочаровал».

− До полтретьего я даже не ложился.

Берт сник.

− Боже, прости меня. Я не думал… И зачем только ты… Ладно. Пожалуйста, прости меня. Впредь обещаю звонить тебе, даже если приеду под утро… Ты прощаешь меня?

Ален еще раз строго посмотрел на него и улыбнулся.

− Я же знаю, какой ты растяпа. Конечно, да.

«Растяпа – это еще мягко сказано», − читалось в глазах Роланда, но он мудро промолчал.

− И скажи на милость, зачем ты сболтнул Теду, что привез что-то в подарок? – вопросил Ален, когда они наконец зашли в дом.

− А что не так? – удивился Берт. В конце концов, подарки детям он покупал всегда. Не потому что так принято, и не чтобы их подкупить, а потому что одни из самых приятных воспоминаний его детства были связаны с тем, что родители (или другие родственники, или друзья семьи) привозили ему всякую всячину из других городов. Причем подобную «всякую всячину» вполне могли продавать и в Дерри − Берта приводил в восторг сам факт того, что какая-то вещица проделала огромный путь, прежде чем попасть к нему в руки.

Ален рассмеялся.

− Все время, пока я собирался сюда, он скакал вокруг и кричал: «Узнай, что привез нам дядя Берт! Дядя Берт ничего не сказал!..»

− Потому что дядя Берт – задница, − очень доходчиво все объяснил Катберт и ослепительно улыбнулся. – Сами все узнают, когда я приду к ним в гости.

− Я так и сказал, − пожал плечами Ален. Немного подумал и спросил: − А что, все-таки, ты им привез?

Катберт просиял.

− Офигенные луки из «Toys R us». Во-о-от такие, − он показал, какого они примерно размера, − почти как настоящие. Мне даже дали пострелять в магазине! Хотите посмотреть? Роланд как раз привез мои вещи, так вот, они на дне сумки.

Ален покачал головой, улыбаясь.

− Нет, Берт. Мы их все равно увидим, а сегодня я пришел не за этим. То есть, я хотел увидеть тебя, очень хотел, но это еще не все. У нас есть одно неоконченное дело.

Улыбку разом стерло с лица Берта.

− Да, точно. Ну что ж, излагай.

Они втроем – Ален, Роланд и Катберт – сели на диван. «Все как раньше, − подумал Берт. – Как в детстве». Но, если уж на чистоту, все было совсем не как раньше – если не считать того, что они каким-то чудом до сих пор умещались на диване все вместе. В те далекие времена, например, Берт не изводился оттого, что сдуру сел рядом с Роландом, отчего их бедра соприкасались.

− Вот, − Ален открыл свой «профессорский» портфель и извлек из него большую, изрядно потрепанную тетрадь. Судя по торчащим из нее мятым пожелтевшим страницам, она была полна газетных вырезок. – Берт, ты должен посмотреть на это.

Тетрадь – или даже целое тетрадище – перекочевало на колени к Катберту, и он испытал странное чувство. Удивительно − оно не возникло даже тогда, когда он, черт побери, обнаружил труп в стене, но сейчас… Это было что-то сродни мигренозной ауре, предваряющей тяжелейший приступ головной боли, что-то вроде ломоты в сломанной некогда конечности перед дождем. Ужасное чувство, что следующий шаг изменит все, захлестнуло его с головой, и Берта затошнило. «Ну, хватит», − решительно осадил он себя и открыл тетрадь.

«Кошмарное убийство на Нибболт-стрит», − гласили огромные буквы, предваряющие небольшую, уже довольно старую заметку на первой странице.

− Да кто вас только учил заголовки писать? – пробормотал Берт и перевернул страницу.  
Дальше было ничем не лучше. В какой-то момент Катберт перестал обращать внимание на безвкусные заглавия, призванные превратить чужое горе в сенсацию, и начал смотреть на даты. Почему-то они не удивили его. Все начиналось довольно вяло, весной или осенью − в сырость, − а затем набирало обороты. Пропадали дети. Кто-то – насовсем, кого-то потом удавалось обнаружить в таком виде, что их несчастным родителям было бы гуманней ничего не знать об этих чудовищных находках. Иногда в тетрадь вклеивались только некрологи – никаких подробностей о причине смерти. На порядок реже в общей массе удавалось затесаться чему-то более прозаическому – кто-то повесился на люстре, кого-то утопили в Канале. «В наше время вешается каждый седьмой – любой, кто не вскрывает себе вены, − подумал Берт. Предчувствие мигрени начало оформляться в самый настоящий приступ – в правом глазу возникло неприятное давление, распространявшееся и дальше, на висок. – А вот в Канале кого-то топили и раньше… Боже, вот только кого? Такая знакомая история…» Однако он так и не смог вспомнить подробностей – может быть, из-за мигрени, а может, его идеальная память внезапно дала сбой. Как бы там ни было, Берту было не совсем понятно, почему Ален отобрал именно эти газетные материалы о бытовых убийствах, самоубийствах и прочих инцидентах, проигнорировав все прочие (которых, как подсказывал ему профессиональный опыт, на деле было много больше).

− Можно я пока подержу это у себя? – Катберту пришлось приложить усилие, чтобы захлопнуть тетрадь. – Мне нужно будет почитать повнимательней.

− Разумеется, − Ален кивнул. – Но это не все. Только сводка за… э-э-э…. начало второй волны.

− Начало второй волны? – Берт не удержался и покосился на Роланда. Тот каким-то чудом почувствовал это и кивнул, подтверждая сказанное.

− Берт, ты помнишь наше детство? – спросил вдруг Ален очень серьезно и даже встал, чтобы лучше видеть реакцию друга.

− Ну что за нелепые вопросы? Конечно, я его помню, − слетело с губ Катберта, и он внезапно обнаружил, что очень давно не вспоминал детство. То есть, безусловно, оно всегда было с ним, крутилось где-то неподалеку, но (как и все прочее, как и вся история его жизни в целом) оно было завязано на Роланде, а – ввиду последних пяти лет одиночества – так уж вышло, что Берт все чаще вспоминал что-то, связанное с ними-взрослыми (как они занимались сексом, например. Не только это, конечно, но, черт побери, очень сложно удержаться от мыслей об отличном горячем сексе, если его тебе так не хватало в жизни). Но теперь, когда Ален проговорил это… когда Берт снова оказался в Дерри после стольких лет – не на день или два, а надолго, − завеса прошлого словно бы истончилась до совершенно непозволительного, и он даже не увидел, а почувствовал, как все было. Ему припомнились все те разы, когда он невыразимо скучал на уроках и писал Роланду и Алену записки длиною в жизнь (даже удивительно, как учителям удавалось их игнорировать), и как они таскались на Пустыри, где можно было столько всего исследовать. Ален уже тогда обожал сидеть в библиотеке, и Катберту подчас приходилось применить весь свой напор, чтобы вытащить его из читального зала навстречу приключениям. За это – то есть, за вытаскивание Алена и напор, который иногда бывал очень шумным, – старая библиотекарша, мадам Блерски, его просто на дух не переносила. Еще вспомнилась газировка с мороженым, которую Берт просто обожал, и как мама приходила пожелать ему спокойной ночи. «Надо позвонить ей», − привычно подумал Катберт. Прагматичная, взрослая мысль всколыхнула этот солнечный, наполненный заботой и покоем мирок, сотканный из уютных и приятных воспоминаний, и он поплыл, как восковая фигура под действием тепла, теряя прежние очертания, становясь все менее похожим на себя и все более пугающим.

Они же поклялись вернуться сюда, чтобы покончить с этой историей, с убийствами детей, не так ли? Когда-то давно все это уже происходило – черт побери, когда-то давно Катберт (очевидно, совершенно выжив из ума) сам влез в дом жуткой ведьмы и выбрался оттуда благодаря чуду (и двузубцу для мяса). Но (он готов был поклясться на что угодно) обличье кошмарной мертвой старухи было лишь одним из всех тех, что оно могло принимать. Потому что он слышал что-то такое… кто-то ему рассказывал…

Берту показалось, что его голова сейчас взорвется.

− Все не так просто, как кажется, правда? – понимающе отозвался Ален.

Катберт потер пальцами виски.

− Боже, а мне говорили, что я никогда не вырасту.

− Питер, ты ли это? – сказал Роланд странным голосом, будто кого-то пародировал.

− Что?

− Питер. Пэн, − сухо пояснил Роланд, и на этот раз его тон был куда более ему свойственен.

Берт расхохотался.

− Когда ты пытаешься шутить, это выглядит очень пугающе.

− Чего же ты тогда смеешься? – невозмутимо поднял бровь Роланд.

− Сам… не пойму… − кое-как выдал Катберт между вспышками смеха. – Но, серьезно… Это ужасно!..

Роланд развел руками, будто бы извиняясь, что господь не наградил его искрометным чувством юмора, но при этом выглядел весьма довольным собой. В конце концов, обстановка действительно несколько разрядилась.

− Ален, мы так и не предложили тебе чаю! – вдруг опомнился Берт. – Организовать чашечку? Я бы порекомендовал нам всем что покрепче, но – увы! – я всего лишь гость в этом доме и понятия не имею, есть ли здесь мини-бар.

− Я тебе покажу, − пообещал Роланд. – Ален, выпьешь чего-нибудь?

Ален покачал головой, хотя по его виду можно было понять, что он совсем не против выпить.

− Я на машине. К тому же, у нас с Мэриэм билеты в театр на сегодняшний вечер.

− В Дерри есть театр? – выпалил Берт прежде, чем подумал, и тут же смутился. – А, ты про Большую Драму Фромана… Я о ней как-то забыл.

Если бы они с Роландом все еще были вместе, тот бы наверняка ткнул Берта локтем в бок, как делал это всегда − но не сейчас. Он просто сделал вид, что Катберт не сказал ничего неловкого. Удивительно, но Берта это задело.

− Надо бы сходить туда, узнать, что изменилось с тех пор, как я там был в последний раз, − продолжил болтать он, пока в его голове упорно наворачивала круги одна мысль, наполненная необъяснимой обидой: «Все изменилось. Время прошло, и все изменилось». – Что будете смотреть?

Ален наморщил лоб, припоминая.

− Что-то из Теннеси Уильямса… кажется.

− «Трамвай «Желание»? «Кошка на раскаленной крыше»? – предположил Берт и ошибся.

− «Предназначено на слом».

− О… Надо же. Никогда не слышал об этой пьесе.

− Хочешь сходить с нами? – спросил Ален, но Катберт догадался, что вопрос был задан скорее из вежливости. Его друг наверняка хотел провести вечер наедине с женой – никаких гиперактивных детей под боком, темный зал, набитый местными ценителями искусства, светящаяся сцена вдалеке… Кто-нибудь из них мог бы воспользоваться ситуацией и положить своему спутнику руку на колено… или немного, э-э-э, другое место, а потом они бы отлучились в мраморную уборную театра, построенного, наверно, еще до гражданской войны. В любом случае, Берт был бы явно лишним на этом представлении.

− Нет, спасибо. Может, в следующий раз. Сегодня я хотел бы заняться кое-чем другим.

Роланд удивленно взглянул на него.

− У тебя дела?

«Не буду же я целый день тут протирать твои и без того потертые джинсы?» – подумал Берт с каким-то смутным чувством раздражения.

− Да. Я увиделся с вами, и это супер-клево, но, знаете, есть еще один очень важный человек…

− Джейми Декарри уехал из города в семьдесят четвертом, − напомнил Ален, но Катберт только мотнул головой.

− Знаю. Этот засранец иногда присылает мне открытки на Рождество, и клянусь, я в курсе, кто из вас каждый раз сообщает ему мой новый адрес!

Роланд хмыкнул – естественно, потому что это был совсем даже не он. Ален поторопился принять свой самый невинный вид.

− Но, вообще-то, я не о нем. Подумайте получше.

Ален и Роланд переглянулись.

− Сюзан.

− Вы все еще дружите?

− Ну, она тоже присылает мне открытки на Рождество, − хихикнул Берт. – И, честно сказать, ее выбор мне нравится куда больше, потому что на них… о, да ладно, это конфиденциальная информация, а я и так уже сказал слишком много. Как бы там ни было, мне нужно повидать ее, − тут он неожиданно для себя забеспокоился. – Она же никуда не уехала? Сюзан ничего такого не говорила, но…

Роланд улыбнулся.

− Она еще в Дерри, и будет страшно рада, если ты к ней заглянешь. Правда, сегодня суббота, и я не ручаюсь, что она еще в мастерской. Позвонить ей?

− Хочу сделать ей сюрприз, − ответил Берт. – Ну, и прогуляться. Я так давно не был в Дерри…

− Тут ничего не изменилось, − заметил Роланд и тут же поправился: − Точнее, изменилось, но очень мало. И, может быть, не в лучшую сторону.

− Иногда стабильность бывает полезна, − пожал плечами Катберт и в этот момент вспомнил о том, что должно было его обеспокоить уже давно… Даже слишком давно. – О черт! Ну я и придурок! Полнейший кретинский идиот! Совсем забыл…

То, о чем он забыл, имело весьма представительный размер, стоило немало, и забывать о нем, честно говоря, вовсе не стоило, но на Берта столько всего свалилось за последнее время, что этот момент благополучно вылетел у него из головы.

Машина, которую он арендовал. Она, вероятно, по-прежнему одиноко стояла на парковке перед отелем. А вот ключи от нее…

Катберт подорвался с дивана и стрелой рванул в прихожую. Роланд с необыкновенной педантичностью, странно выглядевшей в стенах его захламленного дома, развесил пальто Берта на вешалке, а ключи от автомобиля – хвала всем мыслимым и немыслимым богам! − до сих пор оттягивали карман этого самого пальто. Катберт громко выдохнул и даже на радостях чмокнул кулак, в котором сжимал многострадальную пропажу.

− Что-то случилось? – к нему подошел Роланд.

− Думал, что потерял ключи от арендованной машины. Боже, вот это была бы катастрофа, − Берт нервно рассмеялся, прижав свободную руку ко лбу, словно проверял у себя температуру. – Я такой балда! Но они тут, все в порядке… Осталось только вернуть саму машину.

− Подвезти тебя? – спросил Роланд.

В этот момент к ним приблизился Ален.

− Я, пожалуй, пойду.

− Вот! Я поеду с Аленом! − воскликнул Катберт и взглянул на своего друга. – Ты сможешь меня подбросить кое-куда? Это не займет много времени.

Ален пожал плечами:

− Если мы уложимся до пяти, я весь твой, − сказал он немного неловко, а после, обдумав свои слова, совсем смутился. Было довольно странно наблюдать, как мужчина, серьезный и взрослый настолько, что по доброй воле согласился надеть твидовые брюки (они все не давали Берту покоя), начинает неровно краснеть, но, в то же время, было в этом и что-то невыразимо трогательное.

− Мы уложимся до полчетвертого, − торжественно пообещал Берт. – Я только переоденусь, ладно?  
Облачившись в собственную лос-анджелесовскую одежду, Катберт отчего-то почувствовал себя крайне неуместным. Не только в доме Роланда, но и в Дерри вообще. Это место как будто удивительным образом отторгало хороший вкус.

− Но не ходить же мне вечно во фланелевой рубашке, − пробормотал Берт, − она не идет к моим глазам.

На счастье, рядом не было никого, кто весьма скептически относился к его чувству юмора, − все они топтались в прихожей, ожидая, когда же он соизволит выйти в свет. Прихватив по пути пакет с подарком для Сюзан, Берт вернулся к друзьям.

− Мне вот интересно, а почему ты ничего не привез нам? – поинтересовался Ален с усмешкой.

− Ну, вы же не женщины и дети, − ответил Катберт. – И потом, что, по-вашему, есть в Лос-Анджелесе, чего нет здесь?

− Белоснежный Сити-холл и Ранчо Ла-Брея, − отчеканил Роланд, засунув руки в карманы джинсов, отчего те как-то особенно обтягивали его бедра.

Катберт поймал себя на том, что откровенно таращится, но не смог отвести взгляда. Ладно, в конце-то концов…

− А еще стадион Доджер, «Аллея славы» и та жуткая забегаловка на Тридцать шестой улице, в которой я отравился, − добавил Ален.

− О’кей, о’кей, я уловил, − отозвался Берт, немного растягивая гласные, − Роланд и его чертовы джинсы сбивали с мысли. – В следующий раз я привезу вам несколько достопримечательностей и бургер, в котором живет сальмонелла.

− Уж будь добр, − сказал Ален, а потом добродушно улыбнулся. – Хорошо все-таки, что ты приехал. Ну, готов идти?

Катберт надел пальто, набросил шарф, взглянул на Роланда… верхнюю часть Роланда.

− Куда-нибудь пойдешь вечером? – спросил он, вновь ощутив болезненный укол в области солнечного сплетения, хотя этот вопрос был вовсе даже не про свидания. Ни о чем таком. Берт просто не хотел полвечера провести на крыльце, не имея возможности войти в дом из-за того, что хозяин ушел, а дверь – заперта.

− Я буду здесь, − пообещал Роланд.

− Я это спрашиваю потому, что…

− Да. Я понял. Найду для тебя запасные ключи.

− Вообще-то, тебе не обязательно… − тут Берта осенило, что эта беседа может продолжаться очень долго и здорово всех утомить в процессе. Кроме того, Ален ждал его. – Ладно. Я пойду. Пока?

Роланд только кивнул. Потом они с Аленом обменялись церемонным рукопожатием.

− Увидимся на неделе?

− Увидимся.

− А мы увидимся раньше, − махнул Роланду Берт и вышел из дома.

Несмотря на то, что был самый разгар дня, и солнце светило изо всех своих хилых ноябрьских сил, снаружи было так холодно, что Катберт с трудом подавил желание вернуться и попросить у Роланда его куртку. «Но, может, еще и привыкну», − подумал он, спрятав озябшие руки в карманы. Днем панорама города, открывавшаяся с холма, тоже впечатляла, хотя Дерри уже не выглядел таким уж загадочным. Зато можно было разглядеть водонапорную башню и телецентр, похожий на высоченный черный позвоночник. При солнечном свете вообще можно было увидеть много всякой всячины – например, то, что участку Роланда не мешала бы капелька хозяйского внимания. Малочисленная растительность во дворе выглядела весьма печально. Конечно, поздней осенью она едва ли могла цвести и благоухать, но что-то подсказывало Берту, что и летом дела обстояли немногим лучше. Роланду некогда было заниматься подобными мелочами.

− Тут славно, правда? – мягко поинтересовался Ален, заметив, что его друг встал посреди подъездной дорожки, да так и завис.

− Да. Здорово, наверно, было бы поставить вон там садовые качели и распивать на них текилу звездными ночами, − Берт указал в сторону чахлого подобия клумбы, на котором вяло гнили прибитые первыми заморозками фрезии.

Ален запахнул плотнее свой тренч.

− Вряд ли Роланд воплотит твои фантазии в жизнь.

− Да, я так и понял, − проворчал Берт.

Автомобиль Алена рядом с грязным роландовым «Фольксвагеном» выглядел, как конфетка, − чистый и опрятный вишневый минивэн, классическая семейная машина. Берт водрузился на переднее сидение и тут же почувствовал себя так, будто попал в какую-то искривленную Страну Чудес для женатиков. С бардачка на него таращилась гигантская плюшевая жаба, а еще он умудрился вляпаться рукой во что-то липкое и розовое. Пока Берт исследовал свою ладонь (теперь она воняла синтетическим вишневым ароматизатором) и все поверхности, которые, гипотетически, тоже могли быть испачканы и угрожали благополучию кашемирового пальто, Ален достал из бардачка упаковку влажных салфеток и протянул пару штук своему незадачливому товарищу.

− И что, все вот так и происходит? – спросил Катберт, оттираясь.

− Что – все?

− Сначала вы умиляетесь пухленьким щечкам и тому подобной всячине, а потом обнаруживаете, что уселись на жвачку своими новыми твидовыми брюками… И – серьезно, твид? Тебе как будто пятьсот лет.

Берт запоздало прикусил язык. Эх, ну вот, всегда он так.

К счастью, Алена его выпад не задел.

− А что плохого в твиде?

− Да ничего. Можно, я буду звать тебя «папашкой»?

− Если хочешь. Но я бы предпочел, чтобы ты звал меня Эл.

− Большой Эл?.. – Берт снова понюхал руку. – Интересно, я теперь всегда буду пахнуть этой мерзкой вишней?

− Она не мерзкая, она обычная, − невозмутимо отозвался Ален. − Хочешь леденец? Или упаковку сока? Или… что там еще есть в бардачке?

− Нет, нет и – спасибо, нет, − Катберт сполз по сидению, устраиваясь поудобней. Пакет с подарком для Сюзан стоял у него на коленях. – Ты меня пугаешь.

Ален посмотрел на него многозначительно, а потом рассмеялся.

− Да, я как раз на это и рассчитывал. Так куда тебя отвезти?

− К отелю «Дерриз Брайтнинг». Это вниз по улице Томпсон, до самого конца… Мне нужно забрать машину.

Ален отвлекся от дороги, чтобы еще раз посмотреть на Берта – на этот раз с изумлением.

− Машину?

− Да. Я… э-э-э… забыл взятую напрокат машину. Точнее, сначала оставил ее на стоянке, а потом забыл о ней. Потому что нашел труп в стене. И меня забрали в участок. А потом приехал Роланд, забрал меня и отвез к себе… Ну, в конце-то концов, разве это такая редкость – забыть про машину? – Катберт запоздало отметил, что под конец уже почти кричал. – Надо было соглашаться на сок. Когда рот занят, особенно не поорешь… Прости.

− Да ничего, не извиняйся, − сказал Ален и вздохнул. Потом вздохнул еще раз. Его будто что-то ужасно тяготило, но он не знал, с какой стороны подобраться к проблемной теме и как начать разговор. – Как ты вообще?

Берт тихо рассмеялся. Получилось очень печально – он и сам не думал, что так выйдет.

− Как будто из меня вынули позвоночник, а потом вставили обратно не тем концом. Прелюбопытнейшие ощущения. Но я держусь, спасибо.

− А Роланд? Вы с ним нормально общаетесь?

− Ну… − Берт замялся. – Он купил мне какао.

− Какао? Очень мило с его стороны.

− Да-а… Вот это-то меня и настораживает. Я думал, он меня убьет. Или просто будет игнорировать – знаешь, как он всегда поступает с тем, что слишком ничтожно, чтобы уделять этому какое-то внимание.

Ален вздохнул еще раз. Каким-то образом получалось, что он снова и снова оказывался кем-то вроде семейного психолога для своих друзей, и, надо сказать, его это совсем не радовало.

− Но с чего ему тебя убивать? К тому же, как ты сам говорил, вы уже разговаривали по телефону…

Берт удрученно кивнул.

История с телефонными разговорами вообще была верхом нелепости. Результатом того, что он не мог, подобно «настоящему мужику», оторвать кусок от своего сердца и с яростным ревом вышвырнуть его в окошко. И ведь он так неплохо держался до этого…

− Н-да, и это было ужасно. То есть, когда я сорвался и позвонил ему спустя два месяца, это было убого, но когда он перезвонил мне на мой день рождения, это было просто… необъяснимо!

− Вообще-то, как раз это и было объяснимо, − скептически заметил Ален. – У тебя же был день рождения. Вряд ли он бы о таком забыл.

− Я думал, дней рождения экс-бойфрендов не существует в природе. К тому же, если ты в свой день рождения пошел в бар и напился, это не считается за праздник. Так, обычный день твоей никчемной жизни.

Ален вдруг так разволновался, что скинул скорость чуть ли не до нуля. Минивэн тащился вниз по улице настолько медленно, что его обогнал бы любой велосипедист.

− Берт… Я понимаю, мы об этом говорили, но… У тебя ведь нет проблем с алкоголем?

− Хах, нет. С тех пор, как я перестал пить по средам и пятницам.

− Берт!

Вот теперь Катберт достаточно провинился, чтобы получить положенный ему взгляд «Ты меня очень разочаровал». Он даже немного усовестился по этому поводу.

− Я серьезно. Все в порядке, правда. И то, о чем я говорил, было давно.

Ален покачал головой – очевидно, у него даже слов не было, чтобы выразить все свое возмущение. Берт отбарабанил у себя на коленке что-то незатейливое кончиками пальцами и уткнулся в окно. Ему не хотелось расстраивать Алена, но всегда отчего-то все складывалось именно так – он его расстраивал. То ли потому, что тот принимал проблемы своих друзей слишком близко к сердцу, то ли еще почему-то.

Жизнь за окнами машины следовала по обычному субботнему сценарию: около универмага пара пыталась засунуть в багажник грязного седана пальму, которая упрямо не лезла, дети в огромных дутых куртках играли в мяч на школьном дворе, на одной из улиц у Канала (как называли Кендускиг в том месте, где он проходил по искусственно заложенному бетонному руслу) тип с желтым лицом и фингалом под глазом пытался впаривать прохожим не то траву, не то таблетки, а те шарахались от него, как от огня.

− В наше время колеса продавали в Бэсси-парке, − задумчиво проговорил Катберт.

Не то чтобы он сам их там покупал. Просто все знали о том, что в Бэсси-парке можно затариться всяким «улетным». Ну, и еще заработать СПИД, потрахавшись без гондона с каким-нибудь хиппи (чем, впрочем, Берт тоже не занимался. Если подумать, его фотография могла бы украшать заглавную страницу раздела «Моногамия» в любой из «Энциклопедий о любви и сексе»).

− Что? – дернул головой Ален, успевший углубиться в свои мысли.

Берт подумал, что если сейчас – после этого их разговора про выпивку – повторит свою фразу про колеса, Ален точно решит, что он встал на путь саморазрушения, а это было совсем не так. В Лос-Анджелесе он даже бегал по утрам – в те дни, когда накануне не страдал бессонницей. Одно время он курил (немного, да и больше из ностальгии о запахе сигаретного дыма, чем потому что ему действительно хотелось), но потом решил, что это глупо, и бросил.

Нет, он действительно неплохо держался.

− Ничего. Мало что изменилось, говорю.

− А-а… Ну да. Это же Дерри. Этот город будет прежним, пока одно из наводнений не смоет его с лица земли.

− И куда ты поедешь тогда? – полюбопытствовал Катберт.

Ален удивленно взглянул на него.

− В смысле?

− Куда ты поедешь, когда город смоет?

− Хм… − Ален почесал переносицу. − Может, в Арканзас? Как думаешь, там нужны библиотекари?

Берт хихикнул.

− Нет. Тебе придется стать лесорубом.

Тут они наконец выехали к отелю. «Дерриз Брайтнинг», может, и не выглядел особенно сияюще, но полицейские ленты вокруг него уже сняли. Парковка, разумеется, была пуста, лишь напротив входа гордо стоял Бертов «форд». Красный.

− Твой? – проявил проницательность Ален.

− Ага, − улыбнулся Катберт.

− И ты смог о нем забыть? – Ален даже опустил боковое стекло, словно это была не обычная красная машинка средней паршивости, а восьмое чудо света. – Да его же можно использовать вместо сигнального костра!

− Думал о другом.

Ален на пару секунд потерялся, но потом все-таки собрался с мыслями и похлопал Берта по плечу.

− Все будет хорошо. Я уверен.

− Да-да, определенно, − согласился Катберт не самым веселым своим тоном. – Ну что ж, мне пора. Спасибо, что доставил до места в целости и сохранности! – он вытащил из кармана ключи от машины и покрутил их на пальце, готовый уже уйти, когда его посетила отличная мысль. – Знаешь, нам надо собраться всем вместе и сходить в паб, как в старые добрые времена.

− Может быть, в конце следующей недели? – дипломатично предложил Ален. – В пятницу?  
Берт кивнул, вполне удовлетворенный ответом.

− Ну… Звони, пиши, не забывай! – он подхватил пакет «для Сюзан», выбрался из автомобиля Алена и пошел по парковке к своему «форду», сильно наклоняя корпус вперед, чтобы спастись от ветра. Через несколько метров Берт обернулся и помахал другу. Ален дважды посигналил ему на прощанье, а потом уехал.

− А вот и я, − известил Катберт арендованный автомобиль, подойдя к нему поближе. Тот, что характерно, его ответом не удостоил, но Берту это было и не нужно. Он на ходу отключил сигнализацию, но тут заметил кое-что странное и сбавил шаг.

Сзади, на тонком слое грязи, покрывавшем дверь багажника, кто-то вывел пальцем стилизованный глаз. Красный, как само покрытие «форда», рисунок едва ли не горел в таком нелицеприятном обрамлении. На первый взгляд, в нем не было ничего такого, глаз как глаз, но если смотреть на него достаточно долго, становилось не о себе.

Надо сказать, Берта все это немало удивило. Не факт того, что на его машине что-то нарисовали – как раз это, если задуматься, было вполне типичным. На порцию бытовой грубости с откровениями вроде «хуесос» и пиктограммой того, что, собственно говоря, сосут, он бы не обратил внимания – во всяком случае, пока они не увековечены перманентным маркером. Но это…

− Странные пошли детки, − пробормотал Берт и, пожав плечами, все-таки уселся за руль.

Ему казалось, что за все эти годы, что он прожил где-то еще, география Дерри должна была напрочь выветриться из его головы, но вот удивительно – ему даже не приходилось вспоминать, куда поехать и где свернуть, чтобы добраться до старой мастерской Пата Дельгадо. Он просто ехал и сворачивал, практически на автомате.

Мастерская, вопреки сомнениям, Роланда, работала – во всяком случае, ведущие в гараж ворота были открыты, и за ними кипела активность.

Катберт остановился прямо напротив нее, улыбнулся и надавил на клаксон.

− Закрыто! – донеслось из недр гаража.

Берт улыбнулся еще шире и надавил на клаксон снова.

В проеме гаражных ворот появилась тонкая женская фигурка – очевидно, горящая праведным возмущением.

− А вы очень упрямый, сэр, если стоите тут и сигналите, если на вывеске написано черным по оранжевому: «В субботу и воскресенье не работает»!

Вот тут Берт решил, что момент уже достаточно подходящий для триумфального появления, и вылез из машины.

Сюзан, раздраженно стаскивавшая с себя рабочие перчатки, замерла на мгновенье, будто не верила своим глазам, а потом издала вопль радости и, бегом миновав разделявшее их расстояние, запрыгнула на него. Катберт покачнулся, но, к своей чести, устоял, хотя тут же начал смеяться, представив во всех красках, как они вместе опрокидываются на тротуар и катятся вниз по улице, врезаясь в кусты и подпрыгивая на кочках.

− Хей, леди, полегче, это я обычно запрыгиваю на мужчин, − ответил Берт сквозь смех, но Сюзан так и продолжила висеть на нем, обвив ногами его талию. Редким прохожим они могли показаться кем-то вроде пары влюбленных – и эти прохожие опоздали бы с выводами чуть ли не на двадцать лет.

− А тебе бы только спошлить!.. Все равно никуда тебя не отпущу, а то снова смоешься на другой конец света, бессовестный ты засранец! И ведь даже не приехал на прошлое Рождество, зараза!.. – для острастки Сюзан даже пару раз стукнула его по спине, но как-то не всерьез.

Катберту из-за этого стало еще смешнее (ну и дурацкую же картину они собой представляли!), и он уже начал всерьез опасаться, что либо уронит бушующую мисс Дельгадо, либо задохнется от давления на его содрогающуюся в приступах хохота диафрагму.

− Сюз, ты меня убьешь!.. – прохрипел он, кое-как сгрузив ее с себя. – Ты меня практически убила… И я же приглашал тебя приехать ко мне!

− Приглашал он, − Сюзан наградила его взглядом «верится с трудом». – И что, мне нужно было все бросить, купить билет на самолет и лететь в Лос-Анджелес через полстраны?

«Ну, я же так сделал», − подумал Катберт.

Но он так сделал не из-за Лос-Анджелеса. Просто купил билет на первый попавшийся рейс. Он тогда был не в себе, совсем не в себе. Сначала ждал, что Роланд примчится за ним в аэропорт, потом, когда понял, что не примчится, рванул дальше. Он был просто дьявольски зол тогда, ему было безумно больно, а Лос-Анджелес оказался совсем ни при чем – никаких мыслей о прекрасных пляжах и блестящих карьерных перспективах. Если бы Берту тогда на глаза попался рейс в Брайс-Каньон, Юта, он бы полетел в Брайс-Каньон.

− Ага, нужно было, − отодвинув унылые мысли подальше, согласился Берт, разглядывая стоявшую перед ним Сюзан – одну из тех редких женщин, чью красоту комбинезон в пятнах машинного масла не только не портил, но и удивительным образом подчеркивал. – Прогулялись бы по «маленькому Токио» и по Родео-драйв, я бы сводил тебя в какой-нибудь шикарный ресторан с неприлично крохотными порциями, а если бы ты задержалась до Нового года, мы бы выпили по «Беллини», пока небо взрывается салютами…

В какой-то момент лицо Сюзан приобрело мечтательное выражение – она представляла себе все те восхитительные вещи, которые могли бы с ней случиться в далеком солнечном городе, где она никогда не была. Впрочем, ей не потребовалось много времени, чтобы очнуться от фантазий.

− Эх, Берт, сколько наивных дурочек раздвинуло бы перед тобой ножки, если бы тебе было это интересно…

− Да я ничего такого не имел в виду! – притворно обиделся Катберт.

− Я знаю. Поэтому в Лос-Анджелесе мы с тобой, скорее всего, пришли бы на какую-нибудь убер-роскошную вечеринку и соревновались в охмурении мужиков! – хмыкнула Сюзан и тут же помрачнела. – Ты уже видел Роланда?

Берт вздохнул – очень длинно и очень многозначительно.

− Да. Я, как бы это сказать, живу у него.

Сюзан аж привстала на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза.

− Вы снова вместе? – спросила она с призрачной надеждой.

Катберт не смог ответить. Просто покачал головой.

Слова нашлись чуть позже.

− Просто так вышло. Я… э-э-э, попал в историю, а он вытащил меня из участка и привез к себе. Так что я теперь вроде как его сосед – ну, пока он меня не выгонит… что, надо думать, случится довольно скоро, потому что – зачем я ему?..

Сюзан тоже покачала головой. Волосы она, как и в старые добрые времена, заплетала в косу, которая сейчас немного растрепалась, но все равно выглядела очаровательно.

− И вы… нормально?

− Почему меня все об этом спрашивают? Ален, ты… Встреть я еще кого-нибудь, кто в курсе, − тот бы тоже непременно спросил.

− Шими, твой главный фанат, − грустно улыбнулась Сюзан. – Не волнуйся, он обязательно спросит. Только не расстраивай его лишний раз, в последнее время он чувствует себя хуже, чем раньше.

− Бедняга, − расстроился Катберт. – А мы с Роландом… что нам будет? Все нормально. Я тут, а не валяюсь, напоминающий решето, где-то на его заднем дворе – значит, все в порядке.

− Ой, да хватит чушь нести, − Сюзан ощутимо ткнула его куда-то под ребра. Она очень тепло относилась к Берту, но с Роландом носилась как курица с яйцом – должно быть, в память о том, что он был ее первой любовью. Тут она даже Катберту, для которого, по иронии, Роланд тоже был первой (и единственной) любовью, не считая платонической влюбленности в саму Сюзан (хитросплетения их отношений, если задуматься, напоминали второсортный сериал), дала бы сто очков вперед. Как он подозревал – возможно, потому, что не она провела с мистером Дискейном тринадцать лет бок о бок, и понятия не имела, каким равнодушным мудаком тот иногда бывал.

− Серьезно! Если до тебя дойдут известия о моей скоропостижной кончине – это Роланд, и я конкретно его достал!..

− Дурища ты, − просто сказала Сюзан и потрепала Берта за рукав. – Черт, холодно же тут, а я все держу тебя снаружи. Зайдешь?

− Если только ненадолго, − кивнул Катберт. – Ах да! Я и в правду дурища… Это тебе! – и он наконец вручил Сюзан предназначенный ей пакет.

− Если там что-то от «Bvlgary», я тебя стукну, − пообещала Сюзан очень серьезно, сунулась в пакет и вновь издала вопль радости. – Берт! Берт-Берт-Берт!!! Ты помнишь!..

На самом деле, в пакете не было ничего особенного. Просто кружка из одного бара в Лос-Анджелесе – прозрачная, с изображением припадочно-радостного Линкольна и подписью «Я после пяти с половиной пинт». Бар, что характерно, так и назывался – «5,5 пинт». Сюзан уже лет десять собирала кружки из локальных пабов. Все началось, когда она, реконструировав мастерскую отца, решила отправиться на своем новом байке в небольшое приключение по бескрайним просторам Соединенных Штатов, и в одном из пабов, где остановилась перекусить, наткнулась на совершенно изумительную пивную кружку в виде премиленького сатаны. Та настолько ей понравилась, что Сюзан выторговала ее у владельца паба. Честно говоря, Берт подозревал, что ей и торговаться особенно не пришлось. Потрясающей сероглазой блондинке, очень сексапильно выглядевшей в дорожной кожанке, этот самый владелец отдал бы за милую душу и кружку, и дневную выручку заведения.

− Еще бы! – вот теперь Катберт мог позволить себе изучать самодовольство. Чего-то в этом мире он все-таки добился – сделал одну (самую прекрасную на свете) женщину немножко счастливее. – Как я мог забыть? Ты на это полжизни угробила.

− Ха, скажешь тоже!.. И это не «угробила», это коллекция, − с чувством проговорила Сюзан, взяв Берта за руку, и потянула за собой в гараж. – А вот на стальных коней – да, совершенно точно, угробила полжизни.

− Я думал, что как раз они – коллекция.

− Нет. Они – смысл жизни!..

Смысл жизни, так или иначе, занимал весь гараж, который был очень и очень вместительным. Когда Сюзан отпустила его руку, чтобы со всех сторон осмотреть свой подарок под одной из ламп, Берт покрутился, осматриваясь.

Что тут можно было сказать? Он понимал Сюзан. Ее кони стоили того, чтобы тратить на них свое время.

У Берта тоже когда-то был один… давно. Как будто в прошлой жизни.

− Смотри-ка, какой симпатяжка! – не выдержал он, заприметив в углу черно-бордовый мотоцикл BMW. – Чем-то похож на мой, да?

− Вообще-то, не совсем, − отозвалась Сюзан, проследив направление его взгляда. – У тебя был кафе-рейсер с оппозитным движком, я правильно помню?

− Да, и Роланд не давал мне на нем гонять. На ней, − исправился Берт. – Наш кафе-рейсер (1) был «девочкой».

− Роланд же сам гонял…

− В семейной жизни приходится мириться с несправедливостью, − развел руками Берт. – Он почему-то свято верил, что однажды меня размажет по трассе, и он не соберет меня обратно.

− А все потому, что ты хотел водить как Стив МакКвин, − хихикнула Сюзан. – И еще, кстати, потому, что твой мотоцикл немного отклоняло влево, если резко отжать газ. Роланд лучше его балансировал.

− Ну конечно: Роланд крут, а Берт сосет! – ляпнул Катберт и тут же зажал себе рот двумя руками сразу. – Упс.

Сюзан только рассмеялась.

− Хочешь еще посмотреть, что тут есть, или пойдем в дом? У меня есть блинчики с каштановым джемом, − похвасталась она.

− Бли-и-инчики… Да, я был бы не против, но вряд ли получится. Я только на минутку зашел, посмотреть на тебя и передать презент… Может быть, еще объявить о нашем счастливом объединении… Ну, не в том смысле. Объединении в… э-э… отряд? Стаю?

− Ка-тет, − подсказала Сюзан слово, которое он так мучительно искал.

Катберт вновь – в который раз за день – подумал о детстве. Все началось тогда. Все тянуло свои корни оттуда. _Ка-тет_ тоже был пережитком их детства – тех времен, когда Берт хотел бороться со злом (и побеждать, естественно, зачем бороться просто так, вхолостую?), быть крутым, как какой-нибудь герой спагетти-вестерна, и еще чтобы мама и папа жили вечно. Теперь желания Катберта были простыми и скучными, как приступ боли в кариозном зубе: чтобы не случалось ничего дерьмового – ну и, может, засыпать сразу, как ляжешь в кровать, без скромной помощи со стороны «Джека Дэниэлза».

В детстве «Джека Дэниэлза» не было, но был _ка-тет_ – единство из множества. Почему Сюзан помнила такие странности, оставалось для Берта загадкой.

− Да. Именно в него. В ка-тет, − согласился Катберт, и почему-то только сейчас почувствовал неотвратимость. Что-то маячило впереди, темное, жуткое − что-то, чему не могла противостоять полиция, никто не мог… И почему они только решили, что способны победить это сами? В детстве они еще могли верить в неисчерпаемость своих сил и в какую-то невероятную избранность судьбой, но сейчас, когда они выросли… Может, они собрались здесь вовсе не для какой-то мифической борьбы, а потому, что всех их одновременно накрыло кризисом среднего возраста? Захотелось в родные края: пройтись по знакомым до боли улочкам, повидать друзей, вспомнить прекрасное прошлое. К чему же тогда эта обязательная борьба, ставшая едва ли не оправданием? Зачем она?..

− Можно тебя спросить? – вдруг поинтересовалась Сюзан тихо.

− Конечно, можно. И ты уже спрашиваешь. Прямо сейчас.

− Ты же на самом деле не хочешь возвращаться обратно…

В голове Берта тут же возник образ Лос-Анджелеса. Там было жарко, многолюдно и все делалось с каким-то невероятным размахом. Катберт любил такое. Однако он видел и многое другое, что его отталкивало. Бесконечные люди вокруг него были не живее картонных манекенов, выставляемых перед премьерой в кинотеатрах. Они никогда не раскрывались достаточно, их улыбки были полны вежливого равнодушия. Берт чувствовал, что дышал этим равнодушием, как угарным газом, и оно его отравляло. Во всем этом огромном городе он никому не был нужен по-настоящему, и, по правде сказать, сомневался, что хоть кто-то там нуждался в ком-то еще.

− … в дом Роланда? – договорила Сюзан.

− Эм… Что?

− Я говорю – ты не хочешь сейчас возвращаться в дом Роланда, потому что там он, вот и тянешь время, − повторила Сюзан и как-то по-птичьи наклонила голову, ожидая ответа. – Тебе некомфортно у него, да?

Катберт замер, нелепо приоткрыв рот, но так и не нашелся, что ответить. Ему, может, и было крайне неловко жить у Роланда (в этом явно было что-то нездоровое и, возможно, мазохистское), но мысль о том, чтобы остановиться где-нибудь в другом месте – например, у той же Сюзан, − заставила его внутренности окаменеть. Нет, никакие дурацкие иллюзии еще не успели прорасти в нем, в самолете он не меньше сотни раз повторил себе, что не будет ничего предпринимать, не будет ни о чем фантазировать и уж точно не будет строить безумные планы. Но он не мог отказать себе в искушении еще немного побыть частью жизни Роланда, даже самой малозначительной.

− На самом деле, все не так плохо, − нехотя проговорил Катберт. – Хотя, конечно, было бы намного лучше, если бы я не ждал каждую свободную минуту, что в дом ворвется возлюбленная Роланда, которой придется объяснять, кто я такой.

Брови Сюзан сошлись над переносицей.

− Возлюбленная Роланда?

− Девушка. Любовница. Пассия. Дама сердца. Прости, не могу придумать еще больше синонимов.

Словно не замечая потемневшего лица Берта, Сюзан внезапно заулыбалась.

− А, ты просто хочешь знать, не встречается ли он с кем-то!.. Ты такой милый, когда ревнуешь.

− Я не ревную. То есть, мог бы, но нет. Кризис брака меня сожрал. Здоровый интерес – да. Ревность – нет.

− Ты ревнуешь, − уверенно заявила Сюзан и совсем по-матерински погладила его по плечу. – Уж мне ли не знать. Ты год со мной не разговаривал, когда решил, что я намерена увести у тебя Роланда.

Катберт был так поражен, что громко фыркнул. Ему будто рассказывали про кого-то другого, да к тому же совершенно незнакомого.

− Я с тобой не разговаривал? Не было такого!

Сюзан оставалась неумолимой.

− Еще как было. Когда тебе было пятнадцать, и я только начала общаться с вашей компанией. Ты, едва завидев меня, каждый раз делал ужасно высокомерное лицо и хватал Роланда за руку, чтобы все видели, что он твой и только твой.

− Не мог я с тобой не разговаривать, − упрямо повторил Берт. Ему отчего-то стало стыдно, хотя Сюзан почти наверняка неправильно расценила его поступки (которые он и сам уже едва помнил), − это же я! Да и как тогда нам удалось подружиться?

− Сама не знаю!..

Они ненадолго замолчали, смущенные.

− Пожалуй, я все-таки покормлю тебя блинами, − сообщила Сюзан таким тоном, словно ей было совсем не интересно мнение Катберта по этому поводу, − а потом отправлю домой. Не стоит болтаться по Дерри ночью… Согласен?

− Про ночь или про блины?

− Про блины.

Берт подумал про содержимое холодильника Роланда. Про мармеладные конфеты, похожие на оружейную дробь, и про вероятное отсутствие кастрюли, подходящей для варки макарон. Он даже терялся, что из этого угнетало его сильнее.

− А можешь завернуть немножко и Роланду? Он там сидит в своих завалах, и, я уверен…

Красивое лицо Сюзан, в чертах которого таилось что-то ренуаровское − что-то, наполненное теплом и светом, озарила улыбка, и Берт с неясной тревогой подумал – как так вышло, что она до сих пор одна?

− Идем, − сказала ему его лучшая и единственная подруга и потащила за собой к двери, ведущей из гаража в дом.

*** *** ***

Субботний вечер Катберт решил посвятить изучению тетради Алена.

Роланд занимался чем-то своим наверху. Он, конечно, был несказанно удивлен блинчикам, которые ему привезли, и даже уделил Берту несколько минут, которые тот бездарно потратил, начав разглагольствовать про каштановый джем и колеса, которые толкал наркоша у Канала. Потом Роланд сделал себе кофе (тот пах просто одуряюще) и отбыл наверх. Берт пожал плечами – он подозревал, что как-то так все и будет происходить, − сварил себе какао, сел на свой диван и начал читать газетные вырезки. Сперва ему было даже любопытно, но интерес быстро угас, сменившись усталостью и отвращением. В какой-то момент его даже начало подташнивать. Тогда Катберт понял, что пора сделать перерыв. В гостиной был комод со старыми пыльными книгами. Отобрав несколько из них, которые обещали быть поинтереснее прочих (в основном, это были книги про морские приключения), Берт вернулся на диван, завернулся в одеяла и сам не заметил, как заснул. Впрочем, долго его сон не продлился – часа через полтора у него настолько затекла шея, что он проснулся и с неудовольствием открыл, что не может распрямиться. Голову удавалось держать только под углом. Мышцы слева натянулись, как канаты, – даже прощупывать их пальцами было больно.

− Отлично, − пробормотал Катберт, пытаясь встать со своего адского ложа. – Невыразимо замечательно.

Плюс к тому, конечно же, температура в доме вновь начала падать. Поняв, что без одеял ему не обойтись, Берт накинул их себе на плечи и потащился наверх, к Роланду. Свет у того, во всяком случае, еще горел. Перед самой дверью спальни Роланда Катберт сбавил шаг, а после решил, что терять ему нечего. Голова у него уже и так слегонца набекрень.

Роланд, сидевший за письменным столом над какой-то картой, обернулся на шум.

− Берт? – спросил он странным голосом, будто по его дому постоянно сновали разные люди. – Я думал, ты спишь.

− Я и спал, − объяснил Катберт, кутаясь в одеяла. В таком виде он, вероятно, мало чем отличался от очень замерзшего привидения. – Пока, видишь ли, не проснулся и не обнаружил, что теперь моя голова всегда будет выглядеть так, будто ее прилепили к шее сбоку. И потому я хочу знать, нет ли у тебя какого-нибудь ненужного матраса?

Роланд смотрел на него с непониманием.

− Чтобы спать, − добавил Берт, решив, что его объяснение немножко слишком путанное. – Я бы положил его в гостиной.

− Матраса нет, − ответил Роланд, поднимаясь со стула, – но ты можешь лечь здесь. Я пойду вниз.

− Вот еще. Чтобы меня вечно грызло, что я выжил тебя с собственной кровати?

− Мы можем оба спать здесь, − пожал плечами Роланд. – Кровать большая.

Катберт бросил исполненный тоски взгляд на кровать. Та действительно была большой. На ней можно было даже поставить палатку и приготовить барбекю – при достаточном желании и презрении к нормам безопасности. Но это вовсе не значило, что Берту стоило тут оставаться и уж тем более спать.

Во всяком случае, так ему подсказывал голос логики, к советам которого он по обыкновению не прислушивался.

− Лягу справа, − заявил Катберт, душераздирающе зевнул и рухнул на кровать.

Спустя мгновенье он уже отключился, даже не вспомнив о своей подушке, оставшейся внизу. Ему, без сомнения, и так было очень удобно.

Через час Роланд, смирившись с данностью, что сон необходим всем, лег на свою половину постели. Сквозь медленно подступающую дрему он думал о том, что Берт лежит удивительно спокойно для человека, который всю жизнь только и делал, что ворочался во сне, − и, разумеется, тут же получил пяткой по голени.

Катберт во сне выглядел как ангел.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Кафе-рейсер – разновидность мотоциклов, а также мотоциклетное движение, суть которого заключалась в гонках под музыку – соревновавшиеся должны были успеть проехать примерно 2 км до ближайшей развязки и обратно, пока играет песня в музыкальном автомате при кафе. Под кафе-рейсеры нередко переделывали серийные мотоциклы, заменяя им топливные баки на более узкие и вытянутые и устанавливая обтекатели.


End file.
